


La esperanza huele a fresas con chocolate //Komahina//

by PayDulceAmargo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU Omegaverse, F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayDulceAmargo/pseuds/PayDulceAmargo
Summary: La clase 77 es conocida por ser una de las clases más desastrosas de la famosa escuela pico de esperanza. Como su nombre indica ahí estudian personas con una gran "esperanza" si se puede decir así. Aunque algunos dicen que la verdadera esperanza no es el sentir que te hace una persona que es famoso por ser único y la gran mayoría de personas le sigan. En verdad es esa persona que su delicioso aroma hace que en tu cabeza gire su nombre y todo sobre ella.Los alfas siempre cortejan a su amado omegaY los omegas... desean cosas que sus parejas destinadas no pueden lograr.¿Qué tristeza verdad?Pero... Sería más triste vez a todos tus amigos ya con su pareja destinada y tú solo observando.Pero un día a Komaeda Nagito un particular olor llega a sus fosas nasales ¿al fin lo encontró?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Komaeda Nagito conocido como el estudiante afortunado definitivo en estos momentos su suerte le estaba dando la espalda.

¿Razón?

Es un alfa de 16 años y nunca ha sentido al menos el rastro de su omega. Todos sus compañeros alfas ya habían encontrado a su pareja destinada... en verdad no, él y el alfa Izuru Kamakura estaban solteras en el tema del amor, pero la diferencia entre ellos era que el pelinegro no estaba interesado en nada, todo es aburrido ante sus ojos. Esperarse de la esperanza definitiva, a recibido en los dos años estudiando miles de regalos y declaraciones de amor eterno de omegas de ambos sexos, betas femeninas ¡Hasta de alfas mujeres a recibido! pero el sigue soltero.

- **Komaeda-kun ¿qué piensas?** \- La suave y relajada voz sacó al peliblanco del mar de pensamientos.

- **Nada** \- Respondió rápido sacando una risa forzada, pero aún así su aroma delataba tristeza y preocupación.

- **¿otra vez pensando en tu omega? Tranquilo lo encontrarás** \- La joven alfa intentaba darle apoyo a su compañero.

- **Ningún omega desearía estar conmigo, ni siquiera mi destinado, seguro que cuando me conozca me repudie tanto que se vaya con otro alfa que sí debe estar al lado de alguien, yo solo soy basura, un simple escalón para que ustedes mis compañeros aumenten su esperanza** \- Comenzó a balbucear el alfa de cabellos blancos alborotados.

- **Komaeda... el llegará, lo encontraras y te amará** \- Susurro la de cabello rosado claro mientras se iba con su omega de cabellos morados de distinto largo.


	2. Chapter 2

En el salón todos miraban de manera "disimulada" al alfa más deseado ¿Razón? según los rumores que se esparció en menos de unos segundos. El olor no se podía identificar bien, pero el género de quien era el proveniente de esa presencia era el de un omega.

Un omega con el famoso alfa sin sentimiento fue como el golpe más grande del todo el colegio, una vuelta de 180 grados. Los rumores decían que podría ser que al alfa le llegó su celo y se metió con el primer omega que apareció, otros que era su pareja destinada, pero la comenzaron a idealizar de forma exagerada como seria y para alguien estuviera con Kamukura Izuru debía ser perfecto o perfecta.

Según la imaginación de todos terminó siendo una omega con el cuerpo ya bien definido, pelimorada con ojos rojos como el del alfa.

Komaeda estaba con Nanami hablando sobre la cita que tuvo ella con su omega, pero al entrar Kamukura al salón Nagito sintió una picazón en su nariz y sin evitarlo logró diferenciar el olor.

- **Chocolate con fresas** \- Susurro, pero con uno de los talentos del peli-negro logró escucharle y admitió que eso si le sorprendió, pero no lo demostró.

- **¿Que dijiste Komaeda?** \- Pregunta la alfa fan de los videojuegos.

- **¿No sientes ese olor?** \- Pregunto, ya que no se dio cuenta que ese olor provenía de la impregnación que llevaba consigo el alfa más deseado.

- **¡NO PUEDE SER!** \- Todos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar medio grito- **¡KOMAEDA ESE SERA TU OMEGA TAL VEZ!** \- Dijo emocionada para después comenzar a saltar de emoción.

La sorpresa apareció en el rostro de todos, hasta del alfa que hace unos minutos pensaba que nunca tendría un omega o alguien que lo acompañe en la vida. Sin que se diera cuenta una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y comenzó a intentar memorizar el olor tan delicioso que sentía. No era felicidad, todos dicen que sienten algo al oler el aroma de su pareja destinada, pero de forma distinta. El comenzó a sentir la esperanza que alguien le amará y apreciará toda la vida.

- **Hola chicos ¿cómo están?** \- Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la profesora que tenía ya un machete de carne en la mano comenzó a dictar la lista para saber quién andaba ausente y seguramente después buscarlo y si lograba achuntar bien. Clavar ese machete.

La profesora agradeció a todos porque no hubo ninguna falta de nadie y contó que irían a una excursión todos juntos, pero que debían llevar junto a ellos a sus familiares. Sonia estaba feliz ya que eran los únicos padres que no han sido presentados ya que de una manera rara todos fueron presentados. Los de Gundham en el cementerio, el de Teruteru cuando fueron a comer en el restaurante familiar, los de Izuru porque le preguntaron sobre la ubicación del hermano menor del alfa, si el alfa tenía un hermano menor, pero nadie sabía quién era. Otro misterio a la lista de Izuru Kamukura. Los de Nagito por una foto, etc...

Veamos que pasara en esa salida a un...

Parcela de alta clase que está dividido en secciones con montañas nevadas y un bosque bien cuidado. Obviamente para los definitivos, lo mejor de lo mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos salían en orden del bus donde solo iban los "Definitivos", mientras en los otros iban los familiares de esos estudiantes. Pero algo llamaba la atención entre todos los padres y hermanos. Los padres de Izuru iban vestidos de manera formal y elegante, siempre derechos para mostrar que son mejores solo por tener un alfa con el mejor talento de todos.

Todos miraban asombrados a la pareja que en verdad estaban separados desde hace tiempo y cada uno cuidaba uno de sus hijos.

- **Izuru, amor, ¿cómo estás?** \- Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa, pero en los labios del alfa se iban bajando, hasta mostrar una mueca, de enojo.

- **Como que mierda ¿cómo estoy?, es muy obvio como estoy ¿Dónde está Hajime?** \- Preguntó con su voz alfa haciendo que la omega madre cayera al suelo con temblores.

- **N-no sé...** \- Susurro con miedo y de sus ojos salen finas lágrimas

-Eres la madre, la que lo cuida. Acaso no te importa un poco Hajime, es un omega, aquí hay alfas que en cualquier momento entran en celo y le marcan ¿Acaso no piensas? Solo piensas en mostrar que eres perfecta por tenerme y se te olvida un hijo que te ama y admira al verte como omega que sale adelante ya que padre le vales un pepino y siempre gasta el dinero que les debería dar en putas o en las novias que le duran menos de una semana. Ambos me dan asco-

El olor del alfa comenzó a ser más fuerte que hacía que los omegas se marearon y los otros alfas sentían un minúsculo miedo. El comenzó a moverse por el bello y gran lugar, según gustos y utilizando su olfato para identificar al chico que nombró hace poco supo su ubicación. Iba acompañado por sus compañeros que intentaban tranquilizarlo con palabras, pero él no escuchaba. Komaeda sabía que algo estaba mal y que el olor que sintió hace unos días se intensificaba con cada paso que daba. Llegó a pensar que tal vez su omega era un trabajador del lugar, pero... ¿Entonces cómo lo sintió en la escuela? Ahora tal vez sea de unos de los chicos de primer año, eso le resultó raro ya que ellos son muy a la idea que cuando encuentren a su destinado nunca se separan de él y otros avergonzados por su naturaleza escondían sus olores ¿Su omega no se quería así mismo? Tal vez ni siquiera quiere un alfa que le deje en claro su naturaleza. Siguió caminando con miedo sobre sus pensamientos y al fijare que estaban llegando a las partes deportivas y aun no encontraban al hermano de Izuru dejo sus pensamientos de lado e intento ayudar al talentoso definitivo.

Al llegar a la parte de patinetes y escuchar el sonido de ruedas todos se callaron para saber si era verdad el sonido y no un ilusiona de sus cabezas desesperadas por tranquilizar al alfa.

- **HAJIME HINATA** \- Y después de eso se escuchó un grito nombrando al alfa y al hacerlo el corrió a dónde provenía el sonido.

Y ahí vieron la silueta de alguien.


	4. Chapter 4

Al llegar vieron como a un chico haciendo acrobacias con la patineta de una manera muy fluida y relajada, el olor del alfa de cabellos negras disminuyó, pero de la nada las hormonas del alfa de cabellos blancos delataban algo que el de cabellos negras ya sospechaba.

- **Komaeda** \- Todos al escuchar la voz del imponente alfa se apartaron para que el receptor y emisor se vieron de cara a cara- Lo lastimas y no verás la luz del día- Y ahí fue cuando el alfa de poca fuerza se dio cuenta de lo que se refería.

Su omega era el de la patineta.

Su omega era el hermano de Izuru Kamukura

Su omega es... Hinata Hajime.

De la nada ese nombre en su mente le provocaba pura felicidad y asintió ante el pedido del alfa y solo se quedó mirando al omega que al parecer no se percataba de las feromonas de felicidad que desprendía su destinado.

Después de unos minutos el chico sobre la patineta paro y se dio la vuelta para después acercarse a los estudiantes y dar una pequeña reverencia y sonreírles. El alfa albino sintió como su corazón era flechado y como sus piernas perdían su equilibrio. Su corazón latía al compás que su lado alfa aullaba al encontrar a su amado omega.

- **Un gusto soy Hinata Hajime y soy el hermano mellizo de Izuru, pero él me ganó por unos segundos** \- Informo para después acercarse a su hermano.

Pero algo extraño a Komaeda. Su omega no actuaba de alguna forma ante su aroma ¿No que los omegas al sentir el aroma de su alfa se sienten atraídos al instante? Porque él ni le dirigía su mirada.

- **Chicos podrían informales sus razas a mi hermano** \- Izuru al terminar de decir eso todos les quedaron mirando de forma extrañados. Supuestamente que por medio de la esencia de cada persona se puede descifrar su raza- **Verán, hay muchas cosas que catalogan a los omegas y alfas como defectuosos y entre ellas mi hermano tiene uno de esos problemas** \- Susurro algo desanimado, pero no lo hizo demostrar fácilmente.

Todos se comenzaron a presentar, pero el albino no podía. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de hablarle al castaño y decirle que él es su alfa ¡No! La vergüenza no le dejaba ni siquiera levantar la mirada.

- **Un gusta Hinata-kun, soy Nanami Chiaki y soy una alfa** \- Dijo de forma relajada la chica que estaba al lado de Komaeda- **Y este chico es Komaeda Nagito y también es un alfa ¿No crees que es atractivo?** \- Preguntó de forma pícara mientras sostenía el brazo del nombrado que solo atino a sonrojarse y al fin levantar su mirada y dejar a la luz sus ojos verde grisáceos.

- **¿E-eh? ¿y porque tan de repente eso?** \- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de vergüenza.

- **Mmm... ¿Es que acaso no lo encuentras así?** \- Dijo Nanami de forma inocente falsa, solo quería que el chico se acercara a su amigo y comenzarán el amor que tanto espero Nagito.

- **No me refería a eso. Komaeda-kun es alguien de buenas facciones, pero algo extrañas para un alfa** \- Susurro lo último.

- **¿Pero no es eso que más desean los omegas? Un alfa que no tenga los clichés que tiene la gran mayoría** \- Informo haciendo que todos los alfas miraran a sus omegas que solo se hacían los que no entendían de lo que hablaba la muchacha.

- **¿Qué? Ni que Komaeda-kun fuera mi alfa** \- Dijo el chico mientras rascaba su mejilla para después suspirar algo cansado.

Hablar sobre quién es su alfa es algo que siempre le ha desanimado, en su antigua escuela ser omega era ser igual a una mujer. Ponerse vestidos, maquillarse y ser engañados ante las emociones, pero el cayó una vez en eso y fue la vez que un alfa le mintió que era su destinado, después descubrió que el verdadero destinado de ese chico era un omega que estaba comprometido. Ese recuerdo llegó y con semblante serio chisto su lengua llamando la atención de todos.

- **Lo siento, me debo ir a mi habitación** \- Con firmeza dijo esas palabras mientras era acompañado por su hermano que solo buscaba entre sus talentos algunas forma de alegrar a su hermano, pero no.

Él fue engañado y si él le dice que su destinado es su compañero de clase seguro el comenzaría a negarlo y se alejaría de él, pero entre su pensar llego la solución para que el omega y alfa terminen juntos. Komaeda deberá conquistarlo, no cortejarlo como lo hacen los demás alfas. Obligadamente debía hacerse amigos después enamorarlo y declararse. Lo de contarle si es su destinado será si su hermano quería verificar si ese amor será para siempre para esforzarse o no para que sea duradero.

- **Que mala suerte es ser tu Komaeda** \- Susurro el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación que compartirá con su hermano por esa semana entera.


	5. Chapter 5

El orgullo del alfa es un cliché que ya muchos omegas les harta y les colma la paciencia.

Hinata conocía muy bien cómo es un alfa orgulloso y ese es su hermano. Un ejemplo fue cuando se encontraron con el omega de su hermano, pero él muy orgulloso no se le acercó y cuando le omega se iba a los juegos que ellos estaban el solo se iba. Orgulloso, no quería que su omega supiera que era su alfa y comenzarán con el amor, ya que días antes del encuentro el prometió que nunca se casaría y enamoraría. Después nunca volvieron a encontrar rastros del omega y aunque Izuru se negara el cada vez que iban a un lugar intentaba buscar el aroma a mar que tenía su omega.

- **Hermano ¿Si encuentras de nuevo a tu omega volverías a poner tu orgullo antes que a él?** \- Pregunto el castaño haciendo que su hermano escupiera su bebida de forma dramática.

- **Y a qué viene eso** \- Dijo enojado. Orgulloso pensó el omega.

- **Es que hay muchos omegas que no se acercan a sus alfas al verlos ya que en esas ocasiones se lo encuentran junto a otro omega. Deberías aclararle quien soy y que seras solo de él hasta la eternidad ya que el es tu destinado, tu destino. Los omegas defectuosos no tenemos aquel destino y quiero que tu lo vivas y no lo arruines con tu estúpido orgullo** \- Sentenció haciendo que el alfa solo suspirara y aceptara moviendo la cabeza para arriba y abajo.

Hinata Hajime sabía bien que su hermano aullaba de tristeza en su corazón, hay muchas razones por las que lo hace, pero nadie sabe el porque no las muestra. Aunque si piensas un poco y encuentras unas cosas sobre su vida personal unirás los clavos sueltos y encontrarás esa simple respuesta. Los omegas y alfas defectuosos son dos entre un novecientas mil persona, casi un millón. El odio y asco hacia ellos era muy obvia, como lo hicieron sus ancestros al descubrir el prime omega hombre y alfa mujer, ni pensar en el momento que las parejas destinadas eran conformadas por personas que poseían el mismo primer género. La fuerza es algo que siempre te ayuda en el momento que te sientes mal, pero por esas razones de tristeza no sientes fuerza e Izuru pensó en una idea para que su hermano en momentos de discriminación obtuviera ese sentimiento. De el tenia que sacar que debía ser fuerte, muchos niños chicos quieren ser igual de admirables que sus hermanos mayores. Su idea obtuvo el hecho que quería, pero no pensó que esa acción de proteger y mostrarse fuerte ante su hermano el famoso orgullo creciera aún más de lo normal que tenían los alfas.

Desde la cuna los alfas son orgullosos, es su naturaleza. En Kamukura aumento ante las acciones de proteger un omega. Siempre sucede eso, pero en alfas mayores de edad, no en adolescentes inexpertos en el tema de amor y cariño.

Ahora su corazón no mostraba sus sentimientos y se los guardaba. Algo que Hinata odiaba y siempre que iban a un lugar le pedía a su hermano que sonría y muestre ante todos que es alguien que tiene emociones. Termina con bufidos y gente mirándolos con temor. Digamos que las sonrisas forzadas no son las más atractivas ante el ojo humano.

- **Si sigues siendo tan sobre protector en mi quien sabe que pensara tu omega cuando vea tu actuar, hay una gran probabilidad que me odie. Así que tú** \- Le apuntó de forma acusadora- **Deja tu puto orgullo de lado y ve en busca de tu omega** \- Sentenció con una sonrisa- **Ya no soy un niño de cinco años, ya se como es el mundo y como los humanos actúan ante las personas que no pueden defenderse, pero yo sí puedo y tu lo sabes muy bien, solo no quieres aceptar que ya no necesito tu ayuda, así que relájate** \- Le abrazo, sabia que decir esas palabras eran dolorosas para su hermano. Otro defecto de los alfas, son muy sobre protectores con algo que consideran suyo, pero no tanto como omega que reclama un cachorro, algo que su madre nunca hizo- **Si quieres vamos a clases de yoga o a unas aguas termales, escuche de un beta que había unas que recién inauguraron** \- La verdad es que ese beta le invitó y mientras le coqueteaba, Hinata solo le miraba de forma extraña hasta que escuche de una mujer que ese beta debería irse, siempre coqueteaba con el primer omega que aparecía para mostrarle a su familia que él tiene un omega mientras su hermano aún no consigue ninguno. 

Eso le dio risa, lo debía admitir. Un beta queriendo un omega para mostrar ser mejor que un alfa, es una de las cosas más tontas que ha escuchado.

- **Ya** \- Y con esa aceptación se unido a un montón de posibles futuros porque su talento de análisis de la nada comenzó a fallar y ahí supo que aceptó una invitación al infierno.


	6. Chapter 6

La clase se dividió después de la salida de los hermanos. Los que le gustaban los deportes se fueron a la cancha que estaba al lado del lugar donde encontraron al omega de cabellos castaños. El triángulo amoroso es decir Gundam, Sonia y Soda se fueron a la cafetería a hablar sobre una película que vieron juntos, su historia es algo interesante, pero está en segundo plano para la gamer definitiva ¿Porque?

Pues para recordarles el castaño, el hermano del famoso Izuru Kamukura es el omega de su mejor amigo que ahora mismo miraba la nada y pensando en todo. Hasta una mosca paso al frente suyo y nada, ni se percató del terrible ruido que hace y espantarla la dejó hacer mientras sus ojos verdes grisáceos se oscurecían y se llenaban de desesperación.

- **No me reconoce** \- susurro mientras en su cabeza se reía de sí mismo.

Él sabía que su omega no le amaría, él sabía que moriría solo y sin amor ni compañía, todos sus compañeros lo dejarían y los que se llaman sus amigos le tiraran como la basura de los miércoles, pero... Al ver el joven y sus bellos ojos verdes brillantes llenos de carisma y una sonrisa que le daba esperanzas en que esos sentimientos que nunca sintió. Llegarían como una bala justo en el blanco como había escuchado de muchos omegas y alfas destinados. Al oler su aroma olvidarás todo sentimiento hacia otra persona y solo pensaras en esa persona, no importa si los que se opongan sean un familiar, tu solo intentaras que la sonrisa de tu destinado no desaparezca. Sintió eso, quería que esa sonrisa siempre existiera y al ver cómo se iba un poco enojado, aunque su aroma fuera dulce se notaba que el chocolate que se combinaba con las fresas se volvía más amargo y aun así se olía sabroso. Una combinación amargo y dulce que puede ser magnífica, pero si ese olor tiene que ir con un ceño fruncido en su rostro él dejaría que los dulces olores que el siempre intento evitar le atacaran y llenarán su vida.

- **Komaeda tal vez tus pensamientos sean muy importantes por lo que acaba de pasar, pero por favor al menos cierra la boca que las moscas pueden entrar** \- Dijo de forma preocupada su amiga de cabellos rosado claro.

- **Lo siento Nanami-chan, perdóname por molestarte con mis acciones** \- Dijo de forma rápida.

- **No es que me moleste, solo que si una entra en tu boca sería demasiado incómoda para ti y podría hacer algo desagradable dentro de ti, como dejar huevos** \- Dijo asqueada.

- **¿Cómo sabes eso? Acaso los videojuegos tienen informaciones que brindan a aumentar la sabiduría que dan una mirada contraria para los que niegan que los videojuegos son innecesarios para la vida humana. Que estupidez lo que dicen eso. Ellos no ven que los jugadores tienen una gran esperanza como tu Nanami-chan** \- Dijo de forma seria aun con una sonrisa.

La chica alfa debía admitir que a veces la actitud de su compañero es cansina, pero su atractivo y los momentos en que se vuelve preocupado de tu bienestar te hacen desearlo. Hasta ella aceptaba que si fuera omega ella intentaría que ese guapo alfa le marcará aunque estuviera borracho, aunque al encontrar la pareja destinada de ese alfa debería dejarlo ir intentaría aún mantener una bella relación de amigos. Paremos con esto que nos estamos montando una novela con los pensamientos de Chiaki que al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba soltó un suspiro junto a una risa vergonzosa.

- **Tío, sé que es tu forma de actuar, pero si actúas así al frente de Hinata-kun seguro le asustas. Debes relajarte e intentar buscar una forma de interactuar amable ¿Entendiste?** \- Dijo mientras de relajada pasaba a emocionada -D **ebo decir que tu omega es alguien que hasta a mí me gustaría marcar** \- Dijo de forma bromista para molestar a su amigo y al ver cómo la mirada del chico comenzaba a oscurecerse, ella pensaba que eran celos, pero noto que comenzó a temblar y mirar al suelo, de la nada un aura de tristeza rodeo al alfa de cabellos blancos, asustada intentó buscar una solución - **Pero tranquilo, tu eres su alfa además se ven demasiado buen juntos sin contar que yo ya tengo a mi dulce omega** \- Susurro de forma romántica lo último mientras su mirada se dirigía a la omega enfermera.

Nagito solo podía mirar su mejor amiga de forma celosa y con admiración, si el solo tuviera el valor y mostrar algo de orgullo como los demás alfas y decirle al omega de cabellos castaños que es su alfa tal vez no estaría con esos sentimientos y solo tal vez con sus manos entrelazadas mientras comenzaban a conocerse y él a cortejarlo.

Cortejarlo.

Solo al pensar eso las blancas mejillas del chico se volvieron tonalidad rojiza y sus labios comenzaban a temblar. La vergüenza hizo que se tapara la cara con sus manos y dejando un hueco entre sus dedos para ver si alguien le miraba raro y después se reprendiendo pensando quien lo miraría, si hasta su omega no lo miro tanto, hasta podía aceptar que se fijó más en los que tenían mejor talento que él y después en su mente llegó el recuerdo del omega halagando sus facciones y un susurro que no escucho muy bien, pero por la respuesta que dio su amiga puede deducir de qué se trataba.

El no parecía un alfa.

- **¿Y qué? Yo no soy merecedor de ser uno, solo con suerte llegue a serlo biológicamente** \- Susurro mientras su rostro volvía a su reacción normal de tristeza y repulsión hacia sí mismo.

Lo que él no sabía es que su compañera quería dejarle en claro que él es él y que importa parecer un alfa imponente, orgulloso que lidera la manada, tonterías ella pensaba, pero sabía bien que ella no era la adecuada para decirle esas cosas, que él es perfecto siendo el mismo. Sabía bien que el único que tiene derecho a esas palabras era el omega de Komaeda.

-Ayúdalo- apenas salieron de sus labios esa palabra.


	7. Chapter 7

Komaeda miraba su celular, no tenía nada mejor que hacer ya que todos sus compañeros estaban comiendo, todos menos Izuru que había desaparecido junto a su omega.

Su omega.

Esas palabras juntas volcaron su corazón, aunque nunca espero que el destino le diera algo como un omega pensó que junto a esa buena suerte venía la mala suerte de que el omega castaño no lo sabrá hasta hacer examen de parejas destinadas qué hacen cuando uno de los pares es un defectuoso.

Suspiro para acercarse al banquete y sacar un bagel de arándano caliente para comerlo mientras esperaba que llegara su mejor amiga.

- **¡Komaeda! Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que estaba buscando a Kamukura-kun, la profe me lo pidió** \- Se disculpó mientras se inclinaba en signo de disculpa.

- **No es nada** \- Susurro para mirar por la puerta y reconocer al alfa más codiciado de toda la escuela.

Pero algo lo sorprendió, aquello que hizo que sus hormonas explotaran en cuenta regresiva al notar el dulce olor que le acompañaba, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar y de sus labios no salían palabras porque junto todo eso su mente había quedado estancada al ver al omega castaño. Todos saludaron a los hermanos, menos él. Se sintió una basura al no saludar a esas dos personas tan importantes, una para la sociedad y otra para sí mismo, algo que tenga que ver con solo él, eso le abrió los ojos y solo negó. Nada podría ser suyo o pertenecerle por un tiempo, que tonterías estaba pensando este loco, solo es una mierda que se le olvida lo que es.

Después de esos pensamientos se levantó, de sus labios salió suavemente un me rindo y se levantó sin tocar un poco más su cena ya que el apetito desapareció y cuando ya estaba cerca de los hermanos y esos ojos tan distintos se fijaron en su cuerpo solo movió su mano en forma de saludo y despedida. Izuru solo asintió mientras el hermano menor hizo su misma acción junto a un movimiento de labios que fue un dulce ataque. Si tan solo hubiera hablado él le solo tal vez le contestaría, ya estaba pensando en idioteces.

Salió del comedor caminando de forma lenta, no había nada que hacer y no había nadie que lo acompañase.

Se puso a escuchar los pájaros, los sonidos naturales de la zona y los betas que trabajaban ahí, al parecer ellas querían ocupar las aguas termales de la montaña, pero como estaban en horario de trabajo no podían, tal vez deba ir y relajarse, con esa idea fue a su habitación por un cambio de ropa y con eso ya en mano se dirigió al lugar de agua caliente.

Mientras un castaño empujaba a su hermano que comiera rápido para ir a ese fantástico lugar que seguro lo relajaría con la temperatura caliente.

Digamos que al hacer eso casi muere atragantado la esperanza definitiva ya que el sin querer mostrarlo estaba emocionado al saber que pasara.


	8. Chapter 8

El agua caía por todo su cuerpo, caliente y deliciosa a su parecer. Su cuerpo con una fina capa de agua que lo dejaba sin frió en esa oscura noche. De sus labios salía una suave canción mientras se echaba agua por todo su cuerpo. Un cuerpo tan poco alfa.

Decepcionante, pero la función de estar cantando esa canción era para no tomar atención a su asqueroso cuerpo.

Siguió haciendo eso hasta que un sonido le puso en alerta, una puerta se abrió, seguramente eran unos de sus compañeros que también descubrieron las aguas termales, comenzó a rezar que no era Teruteru, sí no. No sabrá cómo huir de ese pervertido.

- **¡Oh! Hay alguien más** \- Y una extraña electricidad recorrió su espalda y se agacho para tapar todo su cuerpo con el agua.

- **Komaeda** \- la voz de Kamukura hizo que las ganas de ahogarse llegaran a su cabeza.

- **Kamukura-kun, Hinata-kun me alegro verlos en esta hermosa noche** \- Saludo intentando que sea lo más normal dándose la vuelta, error.

- **Hola Komaeda** \- saludo el omega que solo andaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura logrando descolocar al alfa de cabellos blancos.

Sin evitarlo se hundió en el agua para no verle la piel al omega, sintió una ansiedad culposa al ver piel del omega sin su consentimiento, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo sacó del agua tan rápido que lo asustó haciendo que en sus pulmones entrara agua y al estar afuera comenzará a escupir el líquido caliente de su cuerpo.

 **-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Porque hiciste tal cosa, sabes que es peligroso hacer eso?** \- Le reclamo el omega a su lado dejándole en claro que son casi de la misma estatura, hasta tal vez lo sean.

- **Jejeje** \- soltó una risa nerviosa mientras miraba el cielo- perdón no quería ver tu cuerpo sin tu consentimiento y al hacerlo sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo solo actuó- mejor dicho huyó, teniendo el miedo de asustar al castaño.

- **¿Eh? Por esa tontería, tranquilo tío no es nada raro. Imagina como si estuviéramos en trajes de baño, es lo mismo** \- Dijo con normalidad mientras se iba a una orilla para acostarse y relajar su cuerpo después de hacer tantas cosas para que su hermano aceptara que buscaba a su omega. Era tan agotador emocionalmente como físico.

- **No, no lo es. Por cualquier descuido se te puede caer y mostrar algo que no deseas enseñar a simple vista** \- Susurro sonrojado al ver el pecho de Hinata, cosas así no deberían suceder normalmente, cosas así solo pasan con.

- **Suerte** \- Dije de la nada el chico de larga cabellera.

- **Hermano ven acércate** \- Hinata ordenó mientras tenía en su muñeca una liga de pelo y al tener a su hermano a su lado le ató el pelo a un tipo de tomate que dejaba algunos mechones caer en su gran espalda.

- **Komeada tiene suerte** \- Dijo de nuevo esa palabra, su hermano con duda le miro- **Su talento** \- Finalizó sus palabras para hundirse completamente aceptó su nariz para no ser regañado como komaeda, pero soltaba burbujitas por el aburrimiento de ser el mal tercio de esos dos.

- **¿Suerte? Eso se puede considerar un talento** \- Dijo asombrado.

- **Lo se, es un talento basura que no debía existir** \- Dijo con inercia el chico de cabellos blancos que estaba esponjado por la calor que desprendía el lugar.

- **No, no me refería a eso. La suerte es muy relativa, es según cada persona que es buena suerte y que es mala suerte. Tal vez para alguien sea buena suerte enamorarse, pero para otras es mala. Es relativo ¿Qué piensas tú?** \- Preguntó serio- **Después de todo eres el estudiante suertudo definitivo, tu palabra tiene más poder que la mía. En muchos sentidos** \- Ahora tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Tu pensar es correcto, no sé qué es la buena suerte, solo sé que es algo que me da más poder que los demás, pero soy igual a ellos. Solo tengo un título ¿Tal vez eso sea suerte?** \- Intento ser gracioso, pero cada palabra arrastraba dolor.

Eso dejó dudoso al omega. 


	9. Chapter 9

En el agua veía ese chico, de contextura delgada, demasiado delgada. Se notaban todos sus huesos, era obvio que pesaba poco, pero lo que más le extrañaba era esa cintura que ese alfa poseía, nunca en su corta vio a un alfa tener una cintura tan fina, ni la suya era tan chica y eso que es omega.

Suspiro cansado. Tener esos pensamientos no eran saludables.

Su rostro era delgado con unos labios medianos y cortos de un toque rosado en comparación a su blanca piel. Mirando la suya que era todo lo contrario, morena por las distintas veces que ha salido a la playa y piscinas sin protector solar.

Esos ojos eran un toque más claro y grisáceo que los suyos y su cabellos. Dios parecía una maldita nube. Le dio risa a tal comparación, pero era la verdad y en la parte baja iba teniendo un color rosa con rojo, algo fascinante en su opinión ¿Será natural? Seguramente no veía a ese chico como alguien que se tiñera. El cabello blanco es tan raro y llamativo, el no veía la necesidad de ensuciar el color de la pureza con tinturas.

Ese chico era demasiado blanco y delicado, como un omega. Seguramente si lo hubiera visto por la calle creería eso y después cambiaría de pensar al no saber nada de ese tema al no lograr oler ningún aroma, pero ese chico tiene la belleza de uno.

- **La de un omega** \- Susurro para sí mismo para levantarse y sentarse al lado de su hermano.

- **Que te tiene en las nubes** \- Susurro su hermano mientras se daba la vuelta dejando a la vista su espalda y recargar su cuerpo con sus abrazos en la orilla de piedra.

- **Komaeda** \- Susurro el nombre del chico para que no le escuchara - **Es un alfa que físicamente hablando es único, seguramente las betas femeninas caen por él** \- Él sabía que los betas tenían el derecho de ir tras otro segundo sexo, pero consideraba una estupidez de que ellos se sintieran mejores porque su pareja es alfa u omega.

\- **Creo haber escuchado que una chica le intentó coquetear, pero no se percató de eso y además dijo que fue una mala suerte ya que esa chica le incomodaba con solo su mirada. "Que no estaba llena de esperanza, sino de algo sombrío y jugoso". O así lo describió** \- Agregó el pelinegro. Intentaría ayudar a ese tonto alfa que estaba escondiendo casi todo cuerpo bajo el agua por la vergüenza hacia su hermano.

\- **Lo debo admitir, Komaeda tiene una belleza única. Un alfa que parece omega, eso es tan raro y exótico que dejaría loco a todos omega** \- Recordó a sus compañeros omegas de su ex-colegio que salían entre ellos porque no querían al cliché de alfa. Es que en verdad nadie quiere esos asquerosos alfas de novela donde son celosos, orgullosos y egocéntricos.

- **¿Y a ti qué? ¿Acaso el aloca tus hormonas?** \- Un sonrojo aumentó por esas palabras en el castaño, sus mejillas ya estaban rojizas por la temperatura. Seguro parecían manzanas maduras.

Hinata iba a gritarle a su hermano avergonzado, nunca sintió que se le bajaba las bragas al ver un alfa, en su caso boxers, pero esa escena de peleas entre hermanos fue interrumpida por el grito del peliblanco al ver el rostro de Hinata.

- **¿Hinata-kun estas bien? Tienes la cara roja, seguramente el aumento de temperatura te esta haciendo mal, será mejor que te vayas a la cama y te abrigues. Las noches en los valles y montañas son más frías que las de la ciudad** \- Advirtió asustado, pero se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se asustó- **P-pero no debes hacerme caso, Tú tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras, pero por favor cuida de tu cuerpo** \- Dijo nervioso y con ganas de matarse otra vez ahogado.

Esto provocó sorpresa en el omega, si ese chico no era nada a un alfa y por una extraña razón se sintió feliz.

Al parecer ese chico se llevara bien con él.


	10. Chapter 10

Todos estaban abrigados de pies a cabezas, estaban a un kilómetro de donde se hospedaban, la razón es que la clase 78 descubrió que a la distancia ya antes dicha se encontraba un lugar perfecto para snowboard y jugar con la nieve.

Nagito y Nanami estaba intentando deslizarse más de un metro con los palos esos, pero siempre terminaban con el trasero contra la nieve y riéndose de lo torpe que son.

Souda se les acercó para ayudarles a levantarse, pero al tomar la mano de Komaeda la nieve se le vino encima.

- **Lo siento Souda-kun** \- Se disculpó el omega mientras se quitaba sus lentes para snowboard y dejaba su tabla de lado.

Se acercó a Nagito y Chiaki y les ayuda a levantarse sorprendiendo a la alfa.

- **Eres un omega con mucha fuerza, podría decir que tienes más fuerzas que yo y Komaeda-kun** \- Informo mientras miraba a su omega correr a su dirección - **Perfecta** \- Eso dejó descolocado a su ayudante.

Pero al ver a la enfermera definitiva ya tenía una idea en la cabeza, pero necesitaba confirmar por si lo arruina. Esos chicos les caían bien, no quería arruinar sus nuevas amistades por un mal entendido.

- **Oye Komaeda** \- Se acercó al oído del alfa - **¿Ellas dos son destinadas?** \- Él se sonrojo por escuchar esa voz tan cerca de su oído y se mantuvo aun cuando era para hacer una pregunta sobre otras personas.

- **Sí, comenzaron a salir hace 6 meses, se dieron el primer mes de inicio de clases para conocerse y no salir porque son destinados** \- Eso alegró al omega, lo noto por su aroma porque su cara era neutra.

- **Eso es bueno** \- Y se quedó en su mundo.

Él se clasificaba como el omega defectuoso más tonto del mundo por dos simples razones.

Número uno; por salir con un alfa que le confirmaba que era su pareja destinada, que su aroma le decía que eran el uno para el otro. Fue un grandísimo idiota al caer en esa tonta mentira y la número dos es:

- **Los defectuosos no tienen destinados** \- Lo susurro tan suave que casi ni él se escuchó, pero Nagito que estaba al pendiente de Hinata si lo escucho bien.

- **Te equivocas, todos tienen su otra mitad aun si eres beta o defectuoso, siempre habrá alguien esperándote para amarte y no juzgarte, esa es la persona destinada a estar junto a ti ¿Entiendes Hinata-kun? Los betas y defectuosos tienen un gran y difícil camino para saber sobre la famosa palabra amor y al conseguirla la esperanza reinara es su vida para siempre** \- Habló desde su corazón lleno de heridas y mirando fijamente esos ojos verde olivo - **Así que Hinata-kun cuando sientas estar enamorado lucha, no importa si es un beta, omega o alfa. La esperanza dentro de ti te guiará** \- Y sonrió, esa sonrisa despreocupada petrifico al omega.

- **¿Que tonterias dices?** \- Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sentía su cuerpo temblar- **Sabes que, mejor dejo que pienses lo que quieras** \- Dijo serio mientras miraba a otro lado aun con los nervios a punta flor cuando en vez de decir todas esas palabras quería abrazar y agradecer a Komaeda por sus dulces palabras, pero no. El no hará tal cosa.

- **Komaeda, él está diciendo gracias, es un tsundere desde la cuna** \- Eso dejó pálido al omega y el alfa de cabellos de nube no sabía que comentar ante eso.

- **¿Tsundere?** \- Salió de sus labios pálidos por el frió.

- **¡No escuches a Izu! Se cree la gran cosa, pero dice puras tonteras** \- Intento que olvidaran el tema sobre su actitud algo extraña - **Es un alfa que no acepta a su omega por orgullo, un tonto** \- Comenzó a hablar y criticar su hermano.

- **Y tu un omega que no acepta que cierto alfa te alborota la canica por sus características tan inusuales** \- Soltó dejando a Nagito perplejo.

- **¿Pero qué tonterías dices? ¡Nadie me alborota la canica esa!** \- Gritó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- **No, te alborota tu boxer de sakuras azules** \- Eso hizo suspirar de frustración a Hajime que decidió ignorar al tonto de su hermano y hablar con el alfa que para ustedes les informo que si alborota la canica en el omega aunque como ya dijeron antes.

Hinata Hajime es un tsundere.

- **Komaeda vámonos a** \- no termino su frase al ver al alfa con un gran sonrojo sentado en la nieve que estaba sobre Souda

SABÍA CÓMO ERA EL BOXER QUE LLEVABA HINATA-KUN.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahora mismo estamos dentro de la cabeza de Komaeda que solo imaginaba sus múltiples mensaje con Hinata desde que se fueron del campamento se intercambiaron de números y no dejaban de hablar de cosas que tenían en común o de sus gustos propios, ya sabía cuál es su comida favorita, solo necesitaba unas manos que le ayudarán para que no terminara con algo obviamente venenoso o dañino para el omega.

Lo último que quería es hacerle daño con su mala suerte.

- **¡Komaeda-kun vuelve a la tierra!** \- Escuchó un grito, pero en su mente seguía la imagen de Hinata de su foto de perfil de WhatsApp.

- **La, la, la** \- Tarareaba mientras su mente estaba en otro mundo sospechaba Nanami.

- **Discúlpame Hinata-kun ¡MIRA EL BOXER DE HINATA-KUN!** \- Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo en el oído de su amigo alfa.

- **¡¿Qué?!** \- Gritó alterado mientras se caía de su silla para atrás dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero con suerte no fue nada grave.

- **Mira las tonteras que me haces hacer** \- Susurro mientras veía como todos les miraba como su fueran una manada de monos locos.

- **Lo siento Nanami-chan** \- Se disculpó el alfa algo avergonzado por su tonto actuar según el - Debo ser una carga para ti, un tonto alfa- Esas palabras salieron dolidas.

- **No eres tonto, solo estás enamorado** \- Sonrió coqueta - **Cupido flechó justo en tu corazoncito** \- Actuó como si tuviera un arco con flecha en manos.

- **¿Enamorado? Tan pronto** \- Sonrojado se puso a pensar sobre su inmediata atracción hacia Hinata.

- **Es algo natural, nuestro cuerpo al tener contacto con nuestro destinado hace que acciones tan simples como ir a comprar sea el paraíso junto a tu otra mitad** \- Informo, ella sabía que Komaeda nunca tomaba atención en esa clase sobre el segundo sexo y sus efectos. Por sus ideas sobre su vida amorosa, eso debía cambiar si quiere a Hinata, porque es muy difícil amar a alguien si no te amas a ti mismo.

Komaeda al escuchar las explicaciones de la alfa sintió como si le llenarán de cultura y sabiduría, sí. Se sentía un tonto por no tomar atención en clases y al collar que llevaba su amiga.

- **Ese collar** \- Susurro al notarlo más fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta al fin de lo que era.

- **¡Sí! Es la muestra de ser una pareja oficial** \- Sonrió, ella estuvo esperando que su omega aceptara hacer eso para que ningún alfa pensara dos veces en acercarse con malas intenciones y que sepan que esa omega tiene una alfa que le protegerá.

Komaeda solo podía mirar algo celoso ese collar.

El significado era que ante la academia e instituciones escolares es que un alfa y omega son pareja, ya que es mal visto que un omega tenga marca antes de terminar los estudios. Es decir que los collares son como una marca-no marca. Donde sí la pareja son de distintas escuelas los guardias de la institución dejan que la otra persona entre en el lugar para que hable con su pareja, ya que las parejas destinadas siempre deben estar juntos para que no les afectara emocionalmente, además de que no es su único beneficio, también es un tipo de protección hacia el omega, ya que si un alfa intenta atacar al omega aun cuando tiene el collar es algo que afectará solo al alfa, porque sin el famoso collar de pareja es como un omega que incito al alfa o alfas y terminó mal, también cuenta cuando es un alfa atacado por un omega u omegas. También para los ataques en el celo y también para los omegas son collares anti-marcas para protegerlos.

Son una gran ayuda y además para cuando tu alfa u omega interior es posesivo es una forma de disminuir ese tóxico sentimiento, además que es algo importante en la relación ya que si el collar es del agrado del otro es como una demostración de amor sincero, razón por la que Tsumiki no aceptó hacerlo antes. Tenía miedo de equivocarse en la elección.

- **Me encanta** \- Dijo con una sonrisa la alfa que soltaba su dulce aroma de surtido de frutas, algo que Komaeda no podía sentir si no se esforzaba en detectar el aroma.

Su collar era simple, ya que rodea su cuello y la parte de unión debe ir al frente, de color dorado la cadena de conexión y la cinta de color rosa suave con toques moradas.

- **Te queda hermoso Nanami-chan** \- Opino mientras soñaba donde Hinata tiene un collar color plata con toques verde o tal vez blanco con detalles de árboles. Hermoso y fascinante para su vida.

Su conversacional sobre el collar iba a continuar si no fuera porque unos gritos les llamó la atención, unos gritos desde la entrada del colegio. Sí que los gritos debían ser fuertes.

- **¡DIJE QUE ME DEJE ENTRAR!** \- Gritó la voz tan conocida de Hajime.

Los alfas miraban eso desde sus ventanas.

- **Si te apuras y le das el collar de pareja él entraría como si nada** \- Soltó Nanami como un dato que serviría para ese momento.


	12. Chapter 12

Komaeda y Nanami corrieron todo lo que sus fuerzas pudieran, admitamos que eran pocas porque ya que cuando llegaron al tercer piso por las escaleras ambos quisieron morir y dejar una queja al directo suplicando un maldito ascensor en ese edificio de cinco pisos. Cuando ya llegaron a la entrada, casi muertos notaron como ese omega intentaba pasar al guardia.

- **¡Déjeme entrar, solo quiero hablar con mi hermano!** \- Se quejó, solo quería decirle a su hermano unas escasas palabras, pero ese guardia no le daba la pasada, le estaba dando una puta guerra.

- **No se puede, si no es pareja o un alumno no se le permite la entrada** \- Informo serio, odiaba cuando pasaba esas cosas- **Si tanto desea hablar con su hermano me puede decir el mensaje y se lo digo yo** \- Intento buscar una solución a esta pelea.

- **¿Para que ande de chismoso con la vida de los alumnos? ¡Ni loco!** \- Gritó Hinata ya harto de ese hombre.

- **¿Hinata-kun?** \- Llamó el alfa de cabellos blancos como pudo ya que aún le faltaba el aire.

- **¡Komaeda!** \- Grito feliz el apellido de su mejor amigo esquivando al guardia y acercarse a él – Ese hombre es un pesado ¿Pero qué haces en la entrada y no en tu salón?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, le alegraba ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo. Ya que tristemente solo se podían hablar por mensaje o llamadas.

- **Tus gritos se escuchaban desde nuestro salón** \- Informo algo nervioso por la mirada amenazante del guardia.

- **Nuestro salón está en el quinto piso** \- Agregó la alfa que estaba aún dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Eso dejó avergonzado al omega ¿Tan ruidoso fue? Pero intentando que eso no importaba comenzó a plantear una conversación con los dos alfas, pero al ver ese collar en el cuello de Nanami se puso a pensar.

Ese guardia lo hubiera dejado entrar más fácil si tuviera uno que lo uniera a su destinado, si es que tuviera y fuera de la academia pensó después. Ese collar eran sentimientos puros entre las dos partes de la pareja para protegerse de todos que pueden lastimar su hermosa relación. La gran mayoría de omegas con esos collares dicen que se sienten en el cielo, con solo saber que tienen algo que les une a su amada otra mitad es algo que significa mucho.

Los omegas son más sentimentales que lo promedio, eso también provoca que los celos y negatividad sean peor.

Su mirada la sentía pegada en ese collar rosado, en su interior sintió celos, él quería a alguien con quien unirse, estúpido ese pensar.

Pero esos oscuros pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió una voz suave llamando su atención para sacarlo de su oscura mente y deseos.

- **Hinata-kun ¿Estas bien?** \- Pregunto preocupado el alfa al sentir el aroma de su omega cargar el chocolate a uno amargo y sus fresas dejaban de ser frescas, se estaban pudriendo de negatividad y celos.

- **No pasa nada Komaeda, estoy como una rosa, fresca** \- Mintió mientras su aroma cada vez era más fuerte y amargo.

- **No mientas, te estas envenenando con esos pensamientos** \- Susurro mientras dejaban a la alfa de cabellos rosados fuera de la conversación que solo sonreía al verlos hablar juntos. Se sintió tan feliz al ver como su amigo alfa estaba mejorando en su relación con su omega.

- **Ustedes deberían tener un collar de pareja** \- Dijo esas palabras para que pensaran en ello de que un futuro serian una hermosa pareja.

- **Nanami no digas tonterías, nunca tendré ese collar** \- Intentó mejorar el ambiente Hinata con una sonrisa, no quería preocupar a la alfa femenino y mucho menos al masculino.

- **Lo tendrás Hinata-kun y ese día seguro que es pronto** \- Susurro con dulzura el alfa que aún tenía en mente esa imagen del omega con un collar que los una. Sus vidas unidas.

- **Que di** \- Fue interrumpido por un carraspeo del guardia, al parecer no se libró de él aun.

- **¿No que iba a hablar con su hermano?** \- Dijo con ironía, él en su mente solo veía un omega coqueteando con el alfa de cabellos blancos.

- **Señor podría callarse** \- Otra voz se unió a la conversación- Aquí tiene los papeles donde dice que Hinata Hajime puede entrar para informarme de los sucesos familiares que pasan- Informo con la cara neutra mientras suspira cansado de la acción de ese beta.

Miró a su derecha donde estaba su hermano con los otros dos alfas.

- **¿Y me dirás la razón de tu llegar?** \- Preguntó mientras masajeaba su frente, odiaba que se metieran con su hermana.

- **Lo siento Izuru, pero padre informó que fueras a la casa de madre** \- Dijo como si su hermano no hubiera matado al beta con la mirada.

Un aroma comenzó a invadir el ambiente. Alertando que algo iba mal.


	13. Chapter 13

Izuru iba a quejarse sobre el imbécil de su padre y de que seguro va a hacer una orgía en su casa, deberá comprar una cama nueva pensó, pero todo el odio a su padre desapareció por miedo.

Un olor a mar llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Un olor que estaba mostrando miedo y necesidad. Con toques de querer a alguien y ese es él.

Ese olor que tanto busco al fin lo encontró nuevamente, inhalaba y exhalaba de forma tan rápida que asusto a sus compañeros alfas, pero a Hinata fue gracioso ver esa expresión en su hermano, señor orgulloso inexpresivo.

- **¿Izuru que te pasa? ¿Te está dando un paro cardíaco?** \- Dijo burlón mientras se acercaba a su hermano, pero al ver sus ojos supo que no era una broma extraña- **¿Que pasa Izu?** \- Asustado preguntó mientras apretaba sus hombros.

- **Su olor, él está** \- No podía hablar bien, ese olor le estaba advirtiendo algo.

Los alfas iban a acercarse al alfa a ayudarle, sabían que algo alteró a Kamukura ¿Pero el que? La respuesta se respondió sola cuando sintieron la fragancia a mar y del celo de un omega. Se miraron los amigos alfas, sabían que estaba pasando en ese instante.

El omega de Izuru entro en celo, ese pensamiento hizo que Nanami tomara la mano de Kamukura para comenzar a correr en busca del omega que estaba en la etapa más peligrosa de la vida.

Komaeda sintió el aroma de su omega asustado, sus ojos verdes miraban dudoso todo, esa era la desventaja de ser un defectuoso. No sentía el aroma de un omega o alfa en celo o la esencia que te identifica como uno. Con delicadeza tomó las manos de Hinata para mirarle de forma seria a esos ojos que poco a poco estaban relajándose.

- **¿Que paso? Komaeda dímelo, sé que sabes algo que yo no** \- Hinata estaba pasándose una película de que su hermano estaba sufriendo de una enfermedad o un ataque de algo, tenía miedo.

- **Hinata, este es un tema serio y delicado ¿Recuerdas que siempre te quejabas de que tu hermano no iba por su omega?- Pregunto mientras aun tomados de las manos caminaban hacia el edificio, debían apurarse ¿Que pasara si otro alfa llega?** \- Entro en celo y su olor delató que está aquí- Informo mientras respiraba ese aroma e intentar localizar a ese omega a ir donde sus amigos.

Y cuando iba a dar otro paso sintió su mano ser apretada por el omega, se dio la vuelta y vio cómo su mirada se oscurecía, su mirada se llenó de determinación y comenzó a correr mientras arrastraba al alfa.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras se detuvieron un segundo.

- **¿Que piso?** \- Pregunto serio, Komaeda pensó que si ese omega hubiera sido alfa se le habría salido **la voz** en un momento así.

- **Como por el tercero o segundo** \- Respondió mientras inhalaba más ese aroma a mar.

Y sin más sintió como era tironeado para subir esas escaleras de la forma más rápida posible, Komaeda intentaba ser rápido para no estorbar a Hinata y llegar tarde a salvar a ese omega. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso el de cabellos blancos se separó del omega para subir unos escalones más y comenzar a buscar rastros del aroma en la parte de arriba, nada.

- **No está en el tercer piso, debe estar en este piso** \- Bajó los escalones que subió y comenzó a buscar el rastro del aroma en ese lugar, pero era imposible. Ese aroma estaba invadiendo todo ese piso.

- **Es asombroso no haber visto ningún alfa en busca del omega** \- Dijo Hinata mientras caminaba en busca de algo que llamara la atención o un grito del omega pidiendo ayuda.

- **Los alfas de la academia ya mayormente encontraron a sus destinados o no los buscan, pero no se meterían con un omega en celo, pero como sabes los alfas somos débiles ante las feromonas del celo** \- Agregó mientras buscaba a sus amigos, seguro ellos ya encontraron al omega en un salón y dejaron la puerta abierta.

Eso esperaba, hasta que encontraron a Nanami intentando tranquilizar a Kamukura. El alfa en un momento se quedó parado enfrente de una puerta de un salón, en su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas sobre ir y reclamar a su omega cuando lo dejó tirado a su joven edad. Algo que mayormente los omegas se deprimen y bajan su autoestima ante el temprano rechazo del alfa.

Razón por la que muchos odiaban encontrar a su pareja destinada cuando apenas son unos niños ya que la gran mayoría no querer aceptar que estarán con alguien o que un tal "Destino" decidió por ellos.

Kamukura ahora era el que tenía miedo del rechazo.

Hinata corrió hacia su hermano y ya tenía el discurso preparado de que no perdiera la esperanza, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando escucharon un golpe.

Eso alertó al alfa interior de Izuru haciendo que actuara por instinto abriendo la puerta.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando la puerta fue abierta vieron lo que menos se esperaba Komaeda e Izuru. Tristemente Nanami al escuchar el golpe ya lo sospechaba y Hinata lo propuso en un momento y justo en ese momento estaba pasando. Dio un paso delante de su hermano para proteger lo que el destino le entregó a su hermano, ya que él lo veía muy débil sentimentalmente, pero toda acción la dejo de lado al escuchar esa voz que le hizo caer al suelo.

- **Aléjate de mí omega** \- Su voz alfa hizo que todos los alfas de la zona se alejaran un paso y los omegas olvidaran que iban a hacer.

La alfa de cabellos lilas se separó del omega que estaba entrando en celo. Cuando se separó todos vieron a un omega de ojos y cabellos castaños que desprendía el aroma a mar. Izuru sintió algo al verlo, sintió como si una gran carga se fuera de sus hombros al verlo acercarse a él.

- **Me alegra que al fin vinieras por mi alfa** \- Susurro para después desmayarse en los brazos del alfa de largos cabellos dejando en el aire sus feromonas que mostraban su felicidad de que llegara su otra mitad.

Después de ver ese suceso algo extraño todas las miradas se posaron en la chica alfa de cabellos lilas, ella suspiro y miro a todos de forma seria informando que no se mostraría intimidada ante ellos.

- **Un gusto mi nombre es Kirigiri Kyoko** \- Se presentó mientras caminaba donde el omega y alfa destinados, pero el gruñido que soltó Izuru hizo que se detuviera en su andar- El omega que está en tus brazos es Naegi Makoto- Agregó mientras lo apuntaba.

- **¿Por qué lo besaste?** \- Pregunto la alfa de cabellos rosados para saber si esa alfa sería la competencia de su amigo. Esperaba que no. Nadie tiene el derecho que por capricho separar a los destinados cuando se encuentran.

- **No pensaba caer tanto al celo de Naegi, pensaba que mientras un alfa cuidara un omega los demás alfas no se acercarían y yo podría contra el aroma del celo, pero me equivoque y sucumbí ante el** \- Informo arrepentida por besar al omega que consideraba su único amigos hasta ahora.

- **Tranquila, ningún alfa puede contra el aroma de un omega en celo** \- Intento Nanami dar apoyo a la chica de un año menor.

- **Gracias, espero que Kamakura-senpai me perdone** \- Hizo una reverencia- **Nuestra clase está en los vestuarios para la asignatura de Educación física así que informare a la profesora y por favor cuida a Naegi** \- Pidió para salir de la habitación.

Sus ojos hacían obvio su arrepentimiento ante esa acción que hizo ante los encantos de ese omega. Eso lo noto Hinata que al recordar las palabras que dijo Nanami no pudo quitarse una duda.

Los alfas al encontrar a su omega no se sienten atraídos ante los aromas de los demás omegas aunque sea el más exquisito y dulce de todos. Era obvio que Nanami ya tenía a su omega ¿Pero Nagito? ¿Él habrá encontrado a su destinado?

- **Komaeda ¿Porque no actúas como lo hizo Kirigiri con Naegi?** \- Pregunto bajo, no quería sacar a su hermano de su burbuja de amor y Nanami intentaba con velas de aroma eliminar el olor a celo.

- **Cada vez que siento el aroma de un omega en celo me alejo de donde puede estar él, tal vez tuve suerte de no sentir atracción hacia el aroma a celo, también hay que contar que el aroma a mar que desprende el omega Naegi no me atrae para hacer acciones reproductivas. Creo que fue suerte** \- Sonrió relajado, que bueno que se le ocurrió esa mentira y no decirle que ya encontró a su destinado y que era él, sí que tiene suerte- **Además que con un alfa como Izuru protegiéndolo, ningún alfa con dos dedos de frente se acercaría, además yo solo esperare a mi destinado así que pelearía contra los deseos para no acercarme a un omega en celo** \- Miro a Hinata y al notar esa mirada brillante sintió sus mejillas calentarse rápidamente, haciendo que mirara al suelo de forma apenada y que salieran unas palabras de lo más oscuro de su mente- **A veces me pregunto si seré un buen alfa para mi omega** -.

Hinata por una extraña razón sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, esas palabras que salieron de Komaeda lo hicieron pensar un poco más y sus últimas palabras las sintió como algo tan importante que no debía olvidar.

¿Ser lo suficiente bueno para su destinado?


	15. Chapter 15

**Nanami:**

Lo siento Komaeda ;n; No puedo acompañarlos hoy a la salida.

**Komaeda:**

¿Razón?

**Nanami:**

Tsumiki entro en celo y pidió que la cuidara >v<

**Komaeda:**

Aja si claro. Ella es muy tímida para pedirte algo así.

Me quieres dejar a solas con un alfa enamorado y un omega que seguro se reirá de él, sabes que me pondré nervioso.

**Nanami:**

Tonterías.

¿Entonces como le hablas a Hinata-kun?

Y sobre lo de Tsumiki a mi también me sorprendió.

Si quieres te mando una conversación de alfa con omega entrando en celo. Te advierto que no es algo tan puro como la esperanza. Solo digo.

**Komaeda:**

Porque sé que el tema que vamos a hablar será el romance :D.

No gracias, quiero mantener la imagen tímida de Tsumiki en mi mente. Ya no hablemos de esto.

**Nanami:**

¡Vamos!

Sonríe a la desesperación en nombre de la esperanza. No todo será sobre el amor entre alfas y omegas.

**Komaeda:**

Por dios Nanami, entiéndelo.

Un pingüino nunca podrá volar, no importa cuanto lo intente.

**Nanami:**

Okey entendí, no quieres sentirte dolido. No apoyo tu idea de pensar, pero te apoyare para que estés bien contigo mismo.

**Komaeda:**

Gracias.

Mañana en clases nos vemos.

**Nanami:**

Obvio :3.

\-------------------♡-------------------

Dejo su celular en su bolsillo para mirar el cielo, tenía miedo. Recordó las películas donde los alfas planean su cita con su omega con mucho esfuerzo para que al final aparezca la tercera rueda que mayormente son la competencia, el hermano del omega o el tonto mal tercio que no se da cuenta que es innecesario en ese momento.

Tristemente no era una cita donde él se esforzó en hacer, en verdad Nanami lo planeó todo para que salieran como amigos a divertirse y dejar los temas amorosos de lado, que pena que justo su omega entrara en celo y ella no pudo negarse. La primera que habla y la única que cayó. Ese pensamiento no durará mucho.

Comenzó a sentir ese tan delicioso aroma para él y con olfatear el aire ya sabía por dónde venía, sus ojos miraron a su dirección y lo vio caminar con tranquilidad con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero algo llamo su atención, venia solo ¿Dónde está Kamukura?

-Buenos días Komaeda ¿Dónde está Nanami?- Pregunto al no ver a su amiga alfa.

-Omega ¿Y dónde está Kamukura?-Pregunto aun asombrado, pensaba que el alfa de ojos rojos era muy cuidadoso con su hermano menor.

-Omega- Respondió con una sonrisa- Al final los que dijeron que iba a ser una salida entre amigos son lo que terminaron con su pareja- Soltó una frase con ironía mientras sentía algo reconfortante dentro de él.

El ya sospechaba que esos dos no duraría tanto sin sus omegas, especialmente con los grandes pasos de los dos. Una con un collar de pareja y el otro con el encuentro de su omega después de años.

-Nanami me contó que Tsumiki entro en celo- Contó Komaeda intentando sacar una conversación sin dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto.

-Mira que mi hermano se fue a la guerra- Informo, eso descolocó al Alfa ¿Guerra? ¿No que su causa de faltar era su omega? - Cena con sus suegros- Soltó con obviedad.

-ahh.. ¿Suegros?- Estaba ido, Hinata no le daba toda la información necesaria para saber que su idea estaba bien. Aunque tenía una idea.

-Si ya sabes. Makoto-kun llamó diciendo que sus padres querían conocerle y durante la llamada Izu se enteró que también tenía una hermana menor y de broma le dije que las hermanas menores odian las parejas de sus hermanos ya que para ellas es como si le robaran un juguete. Termino corriendo de casa en busca de regalos para compadecer su vida y robar a Makoto-kun - Ahora informo todo, Komeda solo podía rezar en silencio por su compañero de raza.

-¿Makoto-kun?- Pregunto, nunca pensó que Hinata le tendría tanta confianza a la pareja de su hermano.

-Le digo así para poner celoso a mi hermano, además a Makoto-kun no le importa ya que un día seremos familia, así que él me dice por mi nombre- Al saber eso un golpe de celos llegó en el corazoncito del alfa.

Decidió guardar sus deseos y actuar normal durante ese rato, hablando sobre la salida de cuatro que terminó con ellos dos solos y sobre cómo se jugaba el paintball. Hinata le contó a Komaeda que el una vez jugo a eso y quedo adolorido con moretones ya que esas bolitas aunque no lo creyeses dolían cuando impactaron en un lugar de tu cuerpo sin protección. Razón por la que en su mochila llevaba ropa para ponerse debajo, esperaba esta vez no terminar como una pintura de un niño de cuatro años. Komaeda solo podía sonreír y reír ante la anécdota y cuando informo que nunca en su vida había jugado ese famoso juego a Hinata casi le daba algo. Ese juego es súper famoso entre los adolescentes ¿Cómo que nunca lo ha jugado? Nagito solo respondió que nunca se había llevado tan bien con sus compañeros, que aún le cuesta socializar, pero con Nanami a su lado ha podido establecer conversaciones con los demás y sorpresivamente Izuru se unió a sus conversaciones.

-Así que son un grupito de alfas- Dijo el omega mientras cargaba su arma.

Llegaron más pronto de lo esperado, además que al principio pensaron ir a otro lado, pero el omega al enterarse que su mejor amigo nunca había jugado lo obligó que ese día sería el mejor de su vida.

-Se podría decir que sí, me alegra poder al fin tener gente con la puedo sentirme cómodo- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras intentaba que sus cabellos no interfirieran cuando se pusiera el casto.

El omega solo pudo reír ante los intentos en vano de su acompañante y busco en su mochila la liga de cabello de Kamukura. Al acercarse al alfa de forma lenta hizo que no fuera incómodo la cercanía y sus acciones en el cabello blanco y suave de su amigo. Era como él pensaba, una nubecita. Tomo los cabellos y logró que la gran mayoría dejaran de molestar en el rostro de su amigo, aplanando un poco los rizos que aun rebeldes eran para al fin poner el casco al alfa y comenzar con ese juego que Komaeda sentía que terminaría mal por su suerte.

Sorpresivamente, nadie le disparo y con suerte achunto a unos participantes del equipo contrario. Eso asombró demasiado a Hinata que tenía dos manchas amarillas en sus piernas, aunque el aseguraba que fue cuando escapaba, pero le había manchado todo el pecho de rojo al muy hijo de su madre quien se atrevió arruinar su racha. Eso logró que ambos se sintieran bien por su primera partida juntos en ese alocado juego de disparo.

Cuando miraron el cielo se fijaron que el tiempo pasaba volando cuando te diviertes y Komaeda afirmaba que junto a esa persona especial las horas pasaban a ser simples segundos con deseos de tenerlo más cerca de él.

Todo estaba en silencio, uno agradable donde Komaeda miraba el cielo aun con la liga de Kamukura que le hacía ver según los ojos de Hinata como alguien tierno, aunque en secreto Hinata consideraba a ese alfa el ser más tierno por las reacciones que hacía cuando le preguntaban cosas vergonzosas.

Sus mejillas se ponían rojas algo que destacaba mucho con su piel y sus ojos brillaban rompiendo esa capa gris que asemejaban nubes. Y al ver que esos ojos estaban reflejando el cielo sentía que era mejor que un telescopio.

Llegaron a su casa y en el instante cuando se iban a despedir Hinata recordó las palabras de Komaeda.

- **Si eres lo suficiente bueno para un omega y si tu destinado no se da cuenta tal vez te robe** \- Soltó una dulce risa que logró dejar a Komaeda con el corazón completamente entrego hacia el- **Es broma, no te hagas ideas raras de mi Komaeda** \- Informo con una sonrisa bromista mirándolo directamente hacia los ojos.

Komaeda solo pudo asentir, no sabía que pensar. Su omega le dijo que era un buen alfa, que lo quería como su alfa, pero después negó lo dicho diciendo que es broma, pero porque sintió que su aroma se endulzaba más cuando le dijo que lo robaría. Aunque lo admitía, en todo ese día Hinata dejaba un aroma dulce y fresco. Donde el chocolate y las fresas llenaban su mente y le llamaban para que hiciera algo ¿Qué cosa? Ni él lo sabía, pero sentía que debía acercarse y solo tal vez besarlo.

Recordó el mensaje de Nanami y estaba decidido a dar un gran paso que rompería todas sus ideas que eran la base de su mente. Iba a declararse y besarlo.

Pero todo se fue abajo al ver al omega ya en la puerta con un movimiento de mano diciéndole que era un adiós y velo después cerrar su casa, mucho tiempo para pensar en acciones no ayudaba.

Pero todo lo contrario le pasaba al omega de cabellos castaños que estaba detrás de esa puerta. No pensó lo suficiente en sus acciones antes de cometerlas.

- **¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡HAJIME, ÉL TIENE UN OMEGA!** \- Se gritó avergonzado de sus pensamientos. Mientras se pegaba a la puerta y se deslizaba con esta hasta estar en el suelo- **Que vergüenza** \- Susurro, pero algo rompió su cabeza para salir de sus labios como si solo fuera aire- **Me han arrastrado tanto que ya no sé dónde pertenezco, pero creare mi propio camino. No me importa si tendrá esperanza o desesperación. Solo quiero suerte.** -Al darse cuenta de sus palabras pensó que podía ser egoísta una vez en su vida y querer a alguien a su lado.

El aroma a Fresas inundó la casa, dejando el claro que en ese instante era un omega feliz dejando al aire su floreciente amor, como las fresas que son tan difíciles de cultivar en ese instante eran tan frescas que al mezclarse con el chocolate amargo dieran la combinación perfecta de ese dulce. El punto perfecto del amor y las esperanzas en ese sentimiento.


	16. Chapter 16

Ese día era un lunes, podría ser normal para ustedes, pero para estos alumnos era toda una novedad lo que pasaba en los asientos de atrás de su salón.

O eso pensaba la alfa de cabellos rosas al ver que todos esos ojos de sus compañeros y de algunos alumnos de otros salones mirando por la puerta el alfa Kamukura suspirando de amor mientras tenía un pinche que sostenía su pelo dejando a la vista la mirada de enamorado que tenía.

Mientras al lado de él estaba Komaeda que estaba con su pelo amarrado, muchas omegas dicen que así se veía más atractivo y con el toque de alfa que nunca mostraba.

- **¿Qué pasó para tenerlos así?** \- Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta la única mujer del grupo.

- **Naegi me beso** \- Y al decir esos las feromonas del alfa llenaron el aula con el olor a café fresco.

- **Es la primera vez que siento el aroma de Kamukura-kun** \- Dijo asombrado el de cabellos de nube. El elegía esconder su aroma, solo cuando está muy emocionado o en sus ataques logra salir, pero siempre le pedía a sus compañeros que no le digieran su olor, que seguramente era asqueroso.

Ahora no lo quería escuchar, pero por otra razón, de la única persona que deseaba escuchar su aroma era de Hinata, pero sabía que era imposible, pero así mejor. No quería tener relación con el pesar del omega. No era su culpa que al nacer se le atrofiara lo que nos ayudaba a diferenciar los aromas.

- **¿Y a ti Komaeda-kun?** \- Pregunto la chica, no quería que nada se le escapara de ese par de primerizos en el campo del amor.

- **Digamos que Hinata-kun aumentó mi confianza en mí mismo** \- Jugo con sus dedos nerviosos, logrando llamar la atención del alfa que estaba en su mundo pensando en su omega, pero su hermano estaba metido en ese tema así que con el pesar dejo de pensar en Makoto para ayudar a su hermano y futuro cuñado.

- **¡¿Aumentar?! ¿Qué hizo para lograr superar tu nivel de baja autoestima?** \- Preguntó asombrada Nanami, algo que ello intentó por un año lo logra en unos tres meses el destinado de Komaeda, al parecer es verdad que los destinados tienen más poder en las palabras que un simple amigo.

- **M-me dijo que era un buen alfa y que me ro-robaría si mi destinado no me quería como su alfa** \- Dijo bajo mientras unos tartamudeos salían en esa frase.

- **¿Pero si eres su destinado?** \- Pregunto Kamukura sin captar la indirecta que dijo su hermano menor.

- **¡KAMUKURA-KUN! ¿No es obvio?** \- Grito emocionada Nanami mientras agitaba de forma rápida al futuro cuñado de su mejor amigo – **Hinata-kun dijo que deseaba a Komaeda-kun como su alfa** \- Chillo alegre.

Nagito sonrojado al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga solo pudo esconder su cabeza con sus brazos, como si fuera lo suficiente para no sentir más vergüenza de lo que ya siente con las miradas de sus compañeros al escuchar que oficialmente la clase 77 ya todos los omegas y alfas tenían a sus destinados.

- **Nanami por favor no lo digas tan alto** \- Pidió el de larga cabellera al ver a su compañero casi muerto en su pupitre.

- **No, no pueden impedir mi emoción** \- Siguió chillando hasta que le llegó una duda - **¿Son novios?** \- "A ver cojan" Completo en su cabeza.

Esa pregunto fue la causa de que en la cabeza de Komaeda se activará la alarma de no saber qué contestar por los nervios, el tipo de pregunta que era y por la cara de pervertida que tenía en ese instante la gamer definitiva.

El silencio gobernó unos minutos el grupo de amigos, hasta que Nagito al fin encontró las palabras que describirían sus acciones y lo que él creía en su relación entre Hinata y él.

- **No, aun ni se si Hinata-kun siente algo hacia mí** \- Suspiro triste- S **us acciones románticas o que fácilmente mi cabeza confunde siempre las justifica con "Es broma" y que no piense mal de él ¿Cómo podría pensar mal de él? Él es tan especial, único en muchos sentidos y no solo los físicos. No tiene vergüenza de cómo las personas lo vean cuando hace acciones que no son consideradas de un omega. Aunque me duele que siempre diga que un defectuoso es alguien que no tiene su otra mitad así que no tiene razón de actuar de forma sumisa para enamorar a un alfa, pero yo soy un alfa, su destinado y me tiene. Me tiene tan atrapado en su merced** \- Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas- **Si Hinata-kun aceptara mis sentimientos sería tan feliz, pero no le contaría que soy su destinado, quiero que si él se aburre de mí haga su vida sin pensar que está encadenado a mí por lo que si estas con tu otra mitad tu vida será felicidad y amor todas las mañanas sin faltar** \- Eso alegró a su amiga que se alegraba al ver a su amigo totalmente enamorado- **Pero si Hinata-kun nunca se enamora de mí, me rechaza yo lo dejaría como tal. Es su vida, yo no por ser alfa debo amarlo y proclamarlo mío** \- Eso asombró a los dos alfas que lo acompañaban.

- **Me sorprendes** \- Era el momento de que hablara el hermano gemelo mayor - **Yo en tu lugar, si Naegi no pudiera saber que soy su alfa, yo dejaría de lado la etapa de ser amigos y le diría mi punto. Que soy su destinado y quiero que sea mi omega, que le entregaré una vida feliz con todas las comodidades. Lo cortejaría en otras palabras** \- Informo sorprendiendo al alfa de cabellos blancos - **Siento que si Naegi desde un principio no me quiera a su lado aunque supiera que era su alfa, yo lo conquistaría de una u otra forma** -.

Con esas palabras la alfa se dio cuenta de que sus amigos eran las dos caras de la misma moneda. Tan opuestos como el yin yang. Solo pudo suspirar.

- **A Komaeda-kun le falta la determinación de Kamukura-kun y a Kamukura-kun la paciencia de Komaeda-kun** \- Dijo como broma aunque fuera totalmente real.


	17. Chapter 17

Nuestro omega favorito de esta historia estaba sudando, sentía que su corazón latir de una forma muy rápida ¿Razón? Hace apenas una semana se dio cuenta de que su pequeño corazón por primera vez le avisaba que le gustaba alguien y no solo atracción sexual. Hinata admitía que su primera relación solo lo acepto por incrédulo creyendo que como era su destinado sería feliz, además no era feo. Nunca le gusto, solo lo atrajo físicamente.

Ya la cosa importante no era el alfa idiota con el que salió, si no el alfa más hermoso, lindo y, o por dios, sí que estaba flechado.

- **Necesito ayuda ¿Quien ayudaría a un inexperto en el amor?** \- Se preguntó a sí mismo después de la etapa positiva de la vida en el amor.

Después de aceptar que estaba detrás de los bóxers de Komaeda y según su hermano le alteraba la canica. Si, después de aceptar todo eso, una semana después especificando se percató de que no sabía cómo enamorar a ese hermoso alfa.

Es que teniendo en cuenta que nunca coqueteo o conquistó a alguien no le ayudaba y que su hermano sea un alfa con demasiado orgullo con una presentación de ser un soltero y rompe corazones por su actitud hasta ahora y solo porque su pareja es su destinado.

- **Como me hubiera gustado que mi hermano supiera conquistar, tiene el talento de conquistador, pero segurísimo no me enseña por ser fiel** \- Y así comenzó a sentirse un asco.

Pero siempre hay una luz, la ayuda de sus temores.

La mejor amiga/o de tu crush, el que no se negara a ayudarte si sabe que puedes tener una oportunidad con la persona que te gusta, pero de ahí viene su miedo, ellos saben si tienes una oportunidad y si se niegan es porque saben que no eres del interés de esa persona.

Esa es la razón por la que sudaba, tenía el contacto para llamar a Nanami, pero su dedo temblaba, que digo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. No quería y a la vez quería. Pero con sus palabras de ánimo y con la aceptación de sus sentimientos no quería sufrir por un amor.

Si a la guerra iba, iba a ir con armas y ganas de ganar.

Con ese pensamiento y determinación apretó el botón de llamada y puso su celular en su oído con esperanzas de que contestara y así no perderlas.

- **¿Hinata-kun? Buenas tardes** \- Saludó la alfa y a la vez escucho un chillido de fondo – **Mikan ten cuidado** \- Eso lo sorprendió – **Lo siento Hinata-kun, Mikan y yo estamos jugando y se cayó de lado mientras movía su mando** \- Eso lo impactó ¿Qué estaban jugando para alterar tanto a la pareja de Nanami?

- **Nanami-chan lo siento por llamarte si estas ocupada, pero necesito ayuda** \- Eso hizo que escuchara que su amiga le pedía a su pareja que detuviera el juego un rato.

- **Ya, dime todo** \- No sé, pero sintió que era la típica amiga que no importa si estaba en una prueba igual contestaba tus dudas aunque sepa que si la profesora se da cuenta le pone un rojo.

- **Creo que me gusta Komaeda** \- Susurro, pero fue lo suficiente para que del otro lado de la línea se escuchara un grito de victoria como si gol de pinilla se tratara.

- **¡AL FIN! Dios escuchó mis plegarias, sabía que leerme todos esos mangas yaoi y crearle un altar con ellos serviría. Mis noches desvelandome valieron la pena** \- Ahora Hinata deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y preguntarse cuando tuvo la gran idea de hacer a esa loca su amiga.

- **Esto Nanami, no entiendo a lo que te refieres** \- Intento que la conversación no fueran puros murmullos de la alfa gritando y alabando ahora a buda, esperen ¿Escucho belcebú?

- **Lo siento, me puse a divagar, ya ahora tengo que planear tu declaración amorosa ¿Quieres que sea con una serenata? Te mando la dirección de Komaeda-kun y el número telefónico de los mejores mariachis en este instante** \- Pero todo se detuvo por las tontas palabras de Hinata según la alfa.

- **¿Quién dijo que me iba a declarar?** \- Preguntó asombrado y sonrojado.

- **Entonces... ¿Cómo planeas ser pareja de Komaeda-kun?** \- Pregunto, primero se debe declarar tus sentimientos después la relación amorosa o eso le enseñaron todos los libros y sus familiares, amigos, todos.

- **No sé, en verdad, pensé que, ¿sabes? Ya no sé qué hacer-** Los nervios comenzaron a comérselo lentamente, no sabía qué hacer.

En su mente se pasó la película de que si Komaeda supiera sus sentimientos y los niegas diciendo que solo quería un amigo. Después de todo su hermano le contaba que Nagito siempre fue alguien solitario hasta el mismo alfa se lo dijo en su cita ¿Espera? ¿A eso se le podía llamar por lo menos una cita? Salieron como amigos y al principio iban a ser los cuatros y por las cosas de la vida terminaron los dos solos, además que no podía proclamarlo una cita después de tener la salida y porque tiene sentimientos encontrados por su mejor amigo.

¿Dónde vendían veneno en un precio económico?

Nanami al no escuchar nada supuso que el omega estaba siendo afectado por sus emociones, seguramente es algo nuevo para el pequeño inexperto en el amor y los sentimientos reales. Con una sonrisa y mientras abrazaba la cintura de su omega para hacerla sentir segura.

- **¿Lo quieres?** \- Pregunto con un tono maternal.

- **Sí, demasiado. Me trata tan bien y es tan dulce, me entristece tanto cuando se denigra a sí mismo cuando es mejor que un simple alfa orgulloso, él es en verdad es más alfa que todos los demás de esa categoría. Es un encanto de persona y cada vez que comienza a denigrar quiero darle cariños y susurrarle en el oído que sus ideas están totalmente incorrectas, que es el mejor alfa sobre la tierra, aunque su físico sea totalmente lo opuesto de lo que creen todos, pero para mí es perfecto tal y como esta** \- Dijo con un tono de ensueño, como si fuera una adolescente de 12 años viviendo su primer amor. Aunque lo último era verdad.

- **Que dulce** \- Soltó una pequeña risa que avergonzó un poco al omega - **¿Entonces quieres conquistarlo tanto para que se le aloque la canica cada que estas cerca?** \- Preguntó con un tono serio para imitar a Kamakura.

- **No tu también** \- Rió al imaginar a su hermano diciéndole eso.

- **¿Pues lo quieres tener a tus pies?** \- Preguntó la alfa con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

- **Ya, si, si, si** \- Acepto avergonzado imaginándome al albino dándole flores y diciéndole que lo amaba. No pudo evitar soltar risas nerviosas.

- **Pues ve por ese alfa, comenzamos con misión OAAD** \- Eso dejo extrañado al castaño.

- **¿Qué?** \- Pregunto sin entender de lo que hablaba su amiga.

- **Omega atrapa alfa depresivo** \- Ahora no sabía si reír o llorar por el nombrecito.


	18. Chapter 18

Esa noche algo calurosa por el clima dejo que Hinata no pudiera dormir aunque estuviera con solo bóxer y encima de su cama sin ninguna sábana o manta encima. No soportaría el calor que le provocará una fina manta de algodón o tela.

Con calor y sin sueño comenzó a pensar sobre su vida y como ha cambiado su pensar por un simple amor. Su primer amor. La vergüenza de llamar a si sus sentimientos hacia Komaeda era tan grande que comenzó a tirar su corto cabello. Le serviría tener la larga melena de su hermano alfa en esos momentos para desestresarse.

Pero solo pudo abrazar su almohada como si de esa manera dejará de sentir esa corriente de vergüenza y nervios de gritar sus sentimientos y callarlos por miedo de que el rechazo esté ahí. Hinata no sabe si ese alfa siente algo hacia su persona y seguramente Komaeda no sabe que él tiene unas recientes mariposas avisándole de que lo que pasa en su cabeza y que los nervios estén en todo su cuerpo.

- **Komaeda** \- Lo nombró con un suspiro de enamorado mientras abrazaba la almohada imaginando que era ese chico de contextura delgada.

Imagino que esos ojos verde grisáceos le miraban con amor y susurraban su nombre.

Que Komaeda dijera su nombre sería como ganar la lotería.

- **Komaeda Nagito** \- Soltó como bala para después soltar un chillido por la emoción de decir ese nombre.

Esas pequeñas cosas que hacen los enamorados y se sienten en el cielo por hacerlas.

- **Nagito, Nagito-kun, Nagito-Senpai, Nagito-san** \- Comenzó a buscar una forma de llamar al alfa y sentirse más cercanos, pero con todas las formas posibles con solo decir su nombre sentía que moriría de la emoción.

Decir el nombre de la persona que amas es algo tan hermoso y único.

Con ese pensamiento al fin Hinata concilio el sueño en esa noche calurosa de verano.

A la mañana siguiente le llego un mensaje de que el curso general no se debía asistir al colegio, decaído por no poder ni ver a Komaeda desde lejos decidió que lo saludaría en la mañana y después en la tarde tal vez salir por algo de tomar y conversar.

- **¿Conversar sobre mis sentimientos?** \- Dijo dudoso para después negar sus propias palabras, demasiado pronto para emociones fuertes.

Con una camisa blanca y jeans algo sueltas, no quería parecer el típico omega intentando coquetear con un alfa y después ponerse la corbata que le regaló su madre para su cumpleaños y ya listo decidió que no se veía tan puta y tampoco como si le valiera una mierda como se viste.

Parecía un beta ¿Pero que importaba? Estaba enamorado y decidido que lo conquistaría con sus encantos.

Mientras caminaba por las calles acercándose a la academia comenzó a pensar que encantos tenía para flechar a ese alfa y darse cuenta que era demasiado ordinario, se sentía como un simple extra en la vida de los demás, contando la de sus familiares y especialmente de Komaeda cuando empezó la etapa negativa del amor.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del colegio tuvo un choque de miradas con el beta que hacía de guardia y se quedó afuera de las instalaciones, no quería que Nagito creyera que era un salvaje sin vergüenza.

Lo que se preocupa uno cuando está enamorado. Aunque hay otros que son demasiados sinceros.

- **Nagito** \- Susurro mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se alivio y su corazón tomaba poder y centralidad en sus sentidos.

Cuando vio al alfa caminando hacia la entrada no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, se veía tan guapo con el simple uniforme. Su rostro estaba con una curita, seguramente otro efecto de su talento y con preocupación se acercó.

Cuando estaban a unos metros Nagito levantó la mano como forma de saludo y una sonrisa tan pequeña como encantadora que logró llenarlo de emoción.

- **¡Nagito!** \- Llamo alegre dejando en evidencia su felicidad por su aroma dejando shockeado al nombrado.

Después cuando estaban frente a frente Hinata proceso su grito y sintió como una ola de nervios arrasó con toda su seguridad de conquistador y comenzó a sudar. Su mente trabajaba en mil por hora para salvar su trasero y no ser descubierto de la forma más tonta posible, ahora deseaba vivir en las novelas que ve su madre. Las declaraciones de amor siempre son hermosas o tristes. No ridículas como en ese momento.

Hajime.exe está buscando una solución al problema.

Solución encontrada.

- **Dime por mi nombre** \- Exigió el omega intentando salvarse de esa situación.

Con los nervios en punta y la lengua trabándose en sus intentos de palabras. El alfa estaba analizando todo lo que le pasaba en ese instante, hasta que recordó que la noche anterior le salió recomendaciones de ser una pareja unida y entre ellos salía decirse por sus nombres.

Con ese pensamiento de que el omega quería unirse más a él y con su confianza de enamorar al castaño abrió su boca y con la suficiente voluntad para no tartamudear.

- **Hajime** \- Dijo. Pasaron unos segundos y la confianza de Komaeda se fue dejándolo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero aun intentando tener control para no huir.

Algo que lo sorprendió, logrando que se le fuera el aire y quedará con un cerebro desenchufado fue que los brazos del menor de estatura rodearan a Nagito. Dejando la cabeza del castaño entre el cuello del alfa, también logrando que la nariz del peli-blanco chocará del lugar donde provienen las feromonas.

- **¡No digas ni pio!** \- Dijo avergonzado para pensar en que decir para qué escena no sea más rara- **Pensé que un abrazo quitaría la tensión** \- Lo soltó para mirar a otro lado- **Mira Nanami-chan ya llegó** \- El sudor frío era muy notable.


	19. Chapter 19

En una habitación estaban un alfa y omega. La tensión en el aire era notable. El momento de que el omega declara todo llego.

El silencio aumentaba las ganas del alfa por saber que pasaba por esa cabeza. En el aire se notaba las dudas que tenía Hinata para decir todo lo que se guardaba, pero debía decirlo.

Si quería conseguir el corazón de Komaeda debía decirlo.

- **¡Comencé a decirle por el nombre!** \- Al decir eso se sintió más como una colegiala enamorada.

Silencio, el alfa no abría la boca y eso ponía de nervios al omega. Solo espero unos segundos para tener a una alfa soltando chillidos de loca.

- **¿¡Enserio!? No me la creo, por belcebú. Pensé que iban a demorar más ante ese tema** \- Soltó mientras hacía que se sacaba una lágrima imaginaria.

- **¿Entonces que pensabas que te iba a contar?** \- Preguntó el omega que comenzó a respirar tranquilo ante la reacción de la mejor amiga de su platónico.

- **No sé ¿Qué le tomas la mano o lo besaste de la nada? Yo que se** \- Soltó como si un omega con poca confianza fuera tan lanzado - **Okey, eso sería raro en ti** \- Admitió después de pensarlo un rato.

- **No sé si ofenderme porque creyeras que era un culisuelto o alegrarme ante tu apoyo** \- Susurro mientras desbloqueaba su celular y dejaba a la vista sus conversaciones con el alfa de cabellos blancos.

La adolescente comenzó a leer las conversaciones que mantenía los destinados y solo podía alegrarse ante lo mucho que avanzan esos dos tórtolos. Su trabajo de cupido y guiar a Hinata estaba dando buenos frutos, ahora debían dar el siguiente paso.

Un paso que definirá su relación.

- **Debes pedirle una cita** \- Soltó mientras aún leí las conversaciones que duraban horas, ya sabía porque Komaeda ya no le hablaba por mensaje.

- **¿¡QUE!?** \- Gritó asombrado el omega dejando en su aroma la sorpresa y nervios.

- **Lo que escuchaste Hinata-kun, debes dejar en claro a Komaeda-kun que donde quieres ir en su relación, si no** \- Suspiró apenada por la poca confianza que tenía hacia su amigo- **él nunca se dará cuenta**.

La cabeza de Hajime era una guerra entre su lado racional y enamorada.

Hasta estaba seguro que las balas del tiroteo tenían escritos argumentos que para el pesar de su dignidad ganó.

"Lo haces o nunca lo tendremos".

La bala definitiva.

Todo por ese alfa comenzó a animarse para no sentir que su orgullo sea lastimado de la forma más tonta posible.

Aceptando su celular en parte de Nanami para buscar entre los contactos a su crush.

Se avergonzó al solo pensar en una cita romántica como las novelas de su madre. Dejo ese pensamiento de lado para ver el nombre del alfa junto a un corazón, sí que se pasó cuando comenzaron a decirse por su nombre.

Apretó llamar y espero.

Los pitidos por alguna razón se sintió como cuando faltan cinco minutos para ir al recreo, infinitos hasta que escuchó del otro lado un saludo algo agitado de Nagito.

- **¡Lo siento! Perdón por demorar en responder Hajime, está ocupado limpiando mi casa** \- Se escuchaba cansado.

Por todos los conejos de peluche de Nanami, Hinata tenía unas ganas de decirle que no se disculpe, que era su error llamarle en ese instante, pero al sentir la mirada fija de la alfa sabía que debía hacer.

- **Nagito** \- Lo nombró con la voz gruesa por los nervios y la falta de confianza en ese instante.

- **¿Que pasa Hajime?** \- Pregunto Komaeda preocupado por el tono de voz de la otra línea telefónica.

- **Yo ¿Puedo pedirte algo?** \- Se sintió un cobarde por decir eso mientras sostenía con fuerza el celular.

- **Claro, sabes que aceptaré encantado todo lo que me pidas** \- El intento de ser un alfa cuidadoso le salió de maravilla a Nagito ya que el omega estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, con ganas de chillar y tironear a Nanami de la alegría.

- **Tengamos una cita** \- Dijo con la voz seria cuando en su cabeza y cara mostraba el caos que estaba viviendo.

- **¿Qué?** \- La otra línea se quedó en silencio.

Nagito estaba analizando lo que acaba de escuchar, no sabía cómo actuar. Debía aceptar o debía pedir tiempo ya que su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse.

Nunca pensó tener la suerte de escuchar a Hinata pidiéndole una cita, ahora sí podía morir tranquilo ya que se dio cuenta de que hay una mínima posibilidad de que ese omega de cabellos castaños lo quiera como su alfa para toda la vida.

En el momento que iba a responder escucho como Hajime comenzó a hablar de forma desanimada.

-Si no quieres, yo entiendo- Como siempre era un alfa lento y ese omega quería la respuesta enseguida.

- **¡ACEPTO!** \- Gritó a todo pulmón antes de que el omega cortara o hiciera algo que arruinara su oportunidad.

- **¿Enserio?** \- La voz de Hinata estaba llena de ilusión, eso hizo que el alfa de cabellos se tranquilizara.

- **Sí** \- Respondió dejando en el aire su aroma lleno de felicidad y amor.

- **Entonces te dejo limpiar tu casa y después decidimos fecha y lugar** \- Intento ser neutro, pero su aroma lo delataba. Qué bueno que era una llamada.

Cuando cortaron después de despedirse el omega y la alfa se miraron fijamente para después levantarse de la cama y saltar como locos mientras gritaban a todo pulmón que ese alfa sería solo el alfa de Hinata.

Mientras en otro lugar, exactamente detrás de la puerta del omega estaba su hermano alfa escuchando los extraños gritos de esos dos.

- **Esos dos están locos** \- Susurro el alfa para bajar las escaleras de forma lenta y salir de la casa de su madre sin despedirse o saludar.


	20. Chapter 20

Nagito estaba caminando, tranquilamente mientras miraba su celular, analizando el último mensaje que envió su mejor amiga antes de cortar la conversación con un adiós. El mensaje decía que el momento de su declaración debe ser en el mejor momento, no decirlo en un lugar cualquiera si no tiene ningún significado para ninguno de los dos, pero Hinata ni él tenían un lugar que le recordara al otro, debía entonces buscar un lugar perfecto para volverlo un recuerdo de ambos, de su posible amor.

Su mente fue detenida de una forma muy brusca, ya que el choque y el peso encima de su cuerpo no es como si fueran plumas, al notar el omega de Kamukura se aleja de la manera más rápida posible, no quería morir en manos de su cuñado por un accidente.

- **Lo siento Komaeda-kun** \- Se disculpó el omega que se estaba levantando mientras intentaba limpiar su ropa- Estaba buscando algo que se me cayó durante educación física- Informo mientras miraba el suelo.

- **¿Algo?** \- Dudoso dijo el de cabellos blanco, pero al pararse se dio cuenta que pisó algo y al mirar se fijó que era un pequeño regalo envuelto - **¿Es esto?** \- Le pregunto al omega mientras levantaba del suelo el regalo.

- **¡Sí! Gracias a tu suerte lo encontré Komaeda-kun** \- Halago Makoto mientras tomaba el regalo que tenía pensado entregárselo a su alfa y eso lo noto el alfa que estaba en ese momento acompañándolo.

- **Kamukura-kun debe estar muy alegre por tener un omega que le da tantos caprichos** \- Intento alagar al chico por el cariño que le daba a su alfa.

- **Que dices Komaeda-kun, Izuru-kun no tiene el mejor omega, pero intento ser la mejor pareja y compañero de vida que pueda ser** \- Se notaba su esfuerzo para tener a ese alfa a sus pies, un encanto propio, el esfuerzo.

- **Estamos igual, estoy intentando ser el mejor alfa para mi destinado** \- Admitió, sus demonios poco a poco desaparecían.

- **Izuru-kun me ha contado del tema** \- Admitió algo avergonzado- **Perdón por saber de su vida privada, pero pronto seremos familia y no pude evitar no preocuparme por Hajime-kun** \- Se notaba que el par de omegas se llevaban de maravilla.

- **Me da risa que te conoce hace apenas un mes y se dicen por el nombre** \- Sus celos estaban, pero la alegría de que Hajime tenga un amigo es mayor a cualquier tontos celos de su alfa interior.

- **¿Desde cuándo conoces a Hajime-kun?** \- Pregunto para seguir con la conversación mientras se sentaban en una banca cerca.

Se notaba que ese alfa necesitaba un guía ¿Porque no intentarlo? Se intentó animar Naegi para ayudar a su futura familia.

- **Cuatro meses casi cinco** \- Eso dejo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa a Naegi, en ese instante se dio cuenta de porque su alfa clasificaba a Komaeda como un chico maldito por la suerte.

- **Me sorprendes Komaeda-kun, mayormente los alfas actúan sin pensar, declaran y toman sus decisiones y si entre ellas está un omega se vuelve suyo por las buenas o malas, pero tú. Tu solo estas dejando a tu omega elegir lo que quiere como compañero de vida mientras intentas mostrar lo mejor de ti para que se dé cuenta que ese eres tu** \- En eso se dio cuenta que ese no era un cortejo, los cortejos entre alfas y omegas eran más fuertes y problemáticos. Con toques sexuales debía admitir, pero ese alfa estaba dando flores en vez de, esas cosas.

Un ejemplo de alfa enamorado, no. Una persona enamorada ¿Desde cuando la gente se clasifico tan fuerte por sus segundos sexos? Se preguntó Makoto, al fin se dio cuenta porque ese pensar debía cambiar. Se notaba que algunos hacían el cambio.

- **El aroma de Hajime debe ser esperanza para tu olfato** \- Bromeo un poco.

- **La esperanza huele a fresas con chocolate** \- Soltó alegre haciendo a Naegi sonreír, al final se quedaron mirando el cielo, sentados pensando en sus parejas y lo afortunados que son.

- **Oye pronto se terminara este año escolar y se está acercando el Hanami, invitalo ya que Izuku-kun me informo que tendrían una cita** \- Propuso Makoto, eso sorprendió a Nagito, su cuñado sabía de la cita con su hermano. Qué vergüenza pensó.

El sonido de una llamada llamó la atención del mayor que miro como su acompañante sacaba su celular para tener unas cortas palabras con la otra persona de la línea. Makoto sin perder tiempo se despidió y comenzó a correr a la salida. Dejando solo a un enamorado que ya no sabía si tenía los pies sobre la tierra o en unas nubes de amor.

Nagito se quedó pensando imaginando una escena, una escena con pétalos de sakuras cayendo sobre ellos dos, su destinado y el. Mientras veían el paisaje sus ojos se fijarían en su acompañante que tendría uno que otro pétalo atrapado en su cabello, pero por el suave viento lograba salir y seguir su danza, una danza de pétalos caía sobre una persona tan hermosa como lo es Hajime. Tan romántico, un lugar perfecto para enamorar profundamente a Hinata y recordó las palabras de Nanami.

"Declárate cuanto sientas que es el escenario perfecto"

El Hanami es lo suficiente romántico para dejar al aire de que sus intenciones son lo más puro y tierno que se puede ser en ese mundo. Un lugar perfecto para volverlo un recuerdo que marcaría para toda su vida su relación. Una relación llena de sakuras.


	21. Chapter 21

Hinata se miraba en el espejo, de pies a cabeza. Mirando cualquier detalle que podría arruinar su cita, una cita romántica que de la nada fue propuesta y en una tarde mientras pensaba que sería mejor entre un restaurante o karaoke. Komaeda le pidió decidir el lugar de cita, que tenía uno en mente solo para ellos dos. Eso provocó que el corazón de Hinata explotara ¿Que planea ese alfa que robo su corazón?

Suspirando enamorado decidió ver atreves de la ventana para estar atento cuando llegara Nagito, vaya su sorpresa fue apenas dar una mirada hacia la ventana ver a su flechazo mirando atentamente su casa, pero sin dar un paso, notando la reacción de su rostro Hinata podía dar una hipótesis.

Ese alfa estaba nervioso y eso solo provocaba que la esperanza de ser correspondido creciera y no el simple hecho de que aceptó la cita porque eran mejores amigos.

- **Mamá ya voy saliendo** \- Gritó Hinata mientras se despedía de su madre que lo miro atentamente y al notar esas fuertes feromonas salir de su hijo no pudo evitar alegrarse de lo que su hijo sentía en ese instante.

Y al verlo cerrar esa puerta la omega adulta solo espero que su pequeño cachorro haya elegido al correcto.

Al salir Hinata no apartó su vista de la ropa de Komaeda, se notaba que quería andar cómodo, igual que el sinceramente y eso le alegró al omega ya que no esperaba que fuera al final una salida a un restaurante caro porque si no, su ropa hubiera sido una vergüenza y no quería parecer un estúpido al frente de su platónico.

- **Buenos días Nagito** \- Saludo el joven de cabellos castaños que miraba de forma acaramelada a su acompañante.

- **Buenos días a ti Hajime-kun, me alegra que hayas dejado elegir el lugar de nuestra cita** \- Logró decir el alfa son tartamudeo, practicar en frente de las imágenes de Hinata sirvieron.

- **Sobre eso ¿A dónde me llevaras?** \- Preguntó ansioso.

- **¿Recuerdas la fecha de hoy?** \- Ante esa pregunta el menor solo miro raro a su mejor amigo - **veinticinco de marzo** \- y eso fue suficiente para que el omega abriera los ojos con sorpresa y un sonrojo.

Ese lugar era común para salir en citas de enamorados y familias, aunque actualmente van siempre amigos a ver los cerezos caer juntos, pero si cuentas que son solo dos. Él y Nagito, el escenario era lo suficiente romántico y eso solo alegraba al omega que lo demostraba en su aroma relajando al alfa por saber que su elección era correcta.

Le debía una a Naegi.

- **Y ¿cómo se te ocurrió el lugar?** \- Pregunto Hinata, ya que él se había olvidado completamente de que los cerezos florecieron pronto.

- **Naegi-kun me ayudó, fue una gran suerte encontrármelo la semana pasada** \- Admitió Nagito, ya habían llegado al lugar que estaba lleno de adolescentes.

Hinata al saber que su flechazo se llevaba bien con su cuñado le alegraba, sentía que serían una familia muy unida y comunicativa si al final Komaeda aceptara formar parte de ella. Con solo pensarlo eso provocaba que el castaño suspirara de una forma rara para relajar sus sonrojos y nervios. Ese alfa lo tenía loco, pero aun debía tener orgullo ¿Verdad?

- **Makoto-kun eligió bien entonces** \- Dijo de forma seria, al darse cuenta como lo dijo, como si no valorara el esfuerzo de Komaeda fue suficiente para sentirse estúpido.

Pero su orgullo no le dejaba torcer sus palabras.

- **Sí, Makoto-kun sabe elegir bien** \- Afirmó otra vez mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol mientras se pegaba mentalmente.

Nagito hace lo mismo que Hajime y en ese instante el de cabellos castaños se percató de la mochila que llevaba su acompañante. Unas telas cubrían un gran bento de color verde con cerezos blancos.

- **¿Tu cocinaste esto?** \- Hinata no sabía qué pensar, sabía de la mala fama culinaria de Komaeda, pero no quería ser un mal agradecido al no comer lo que trajo su tal vez futuro alfa.

 **-No, fue Nanami-chan, ella sabe cocinar** \- Informó logrando quitarle el miedo al omega - **Si lo hubiera hecho yo seria sobre todo tóxico y no quiero que mueras por mi mala suerte en el campo culinario** \- Admitió mientras abría el primer tope.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era el de arroz y al medio había un corazón de arroz con colorante rosa suave. Hinata miró incrédulo el contenido y solo pudo mirar avergonzado a otro lado, pero al recordar que lo hizo Nanami solo pudo sentir que decirle sobre su gusto hacia Nagito fue mala idea, pero al ver esos ojos mirándolo preocupado le provocó sentir como si intentara disculparse por si lo incomodara por ese suceso. Cuando Komaeda iba a hablar para disculpar la acción de su mejor amiga sintió una fresca ventisca.

Una ventisca vino moviendo las flores y soltándose, llamando la atención de las demás personas a su alrededor, dejando el momento perfecto para declararse y eso intento Nagito, pero Hinata lo interrumpido de forma repentina dejando al alfa vagando en su cabeza por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que el omega estaba sacando unas flores que cayeron en su cabello.

Ver como ese hermoso rostro miraba atentamente su cabello para sacar cada pétalo que quedó atrapado en sus locos cabellos. Tan concentrado y el tan perdido ante él.

- **Hajime me encantas** \- eso llamó la atención del chico omega que solo miro al alfa de forma sorpresiva.

Noto como el ambiente entre los dos cambio, sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en un momento perfecto y no iba a negar lo que siente por su orgullo esta vez en el día y con un suspiro que se llevó todos sus temores dijo las palabras más dulces y esta vez no iba a negarlas.

- **A mí me encanta que seas una flor de cerezo, me imagino que ese es tu olor. Me encantaría olerlo** \- Soltó con felicidad dejando que su olor llenara los pulmones de su alfa.

- **Entonces ese es mi olor** \- Sonrió con felicidad al imaginar a su omega desear oler su aroma.

Sus ojos verdes grisáceos miraban con amor a su omega que tenía hasta sus orejas rojas, pero intentaba mantener su rostro relajado para no sentir que estaba haciendo una cara vergonzosa. Komaeda sintió que debía hacer algo, algo para relajar a su omega.

Que hermoso fue sentir esos labios sobre los suyos mientras sentía que era envuelto por el olor a fresas dulces con chocolate a su alrededor mientras con sus ojos verde suave veía el mejor escenario junto a su amado. El beso continúo de forma dulce, inocente y sencillo como la flor, solo se dejaban fluir entre ellos.

Cuando su omega abrió los ojos después del beso sonrió feliz de todo ese suceso, al fin serian felices esas dos almas. Los destinados al fin se conectaron.


	22. Epilogo

Una mirada de color verde miraba atentamente el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba, la emoción de escuchar el despertar, que digo. Estaba emocionado de sentir el sol mostrarse a través de las rendijas de las cortinas de esa habitación de invitados que en ese momento se hospedaba le tenían con los nervios de punta, como su cabello cada día.

Podría jurar que solo durmió apenas cinco horas y lo demás será la reacción de su amado ante la nueva buena que traerá a su vida un gran cambio o tal vez no.

Al escuchar el pitido del despertador de su cómoda se levantó de un salto para vestir una camisa simple junto a la corbata que Komaeda le entregó por su cumpleaños y unos simples pantalones, ropa simple que aun con tanta normalidad no deja por desapercibida la emoción que demostraba esa sonrisa de enamorado.

Hinata se estaba reprendiendo por ser tan obvio, pero ya. Solo por esta vez gritara su amor.

Al abrir la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Makoto haciendo el desayuno.

- **¿Makoto? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?** \- Dijo sorprendido al no escuchar nada.

- **Tal vez solo tuve suerte de ser silencioso** \- La sonrisa dulce de Naegi se incrementó al ver a su prometido bajar por las escaleras con su típico traje.

- **Ya te pareces a Komaeda al decir esa frase** \- Soltó Kamukura mientras tomaba asiento.

- **No digas eso Izu-chan** \- Dijo cariñoso.

- **No se pongan dulzones frente a mí** \- Se quejó Hinata.

- **Ya, sé muy bien lo emocionado que estás porque supuestamente este es "el día"** \- Hizo comillas con sus dedos y comenzó a comer el desayuno.

- **¡Oh verdad! Hoy comenzarás a sentir los aromas** \- Dijo apenado Nagito al olvidar esa gran fecha.

- **Makoto tran** \- Se quedó a medias al sentir un sutil aroma a mar, pero de una forma extraña, como si le transmitieran algo- **Creo que tu aroma está siendo obvio** \- Soltó sin fijarse totalmente de lo que dijo.

- **¿Aroma? Espera, ¡Aroma!** \- Grito alegre el omega de menor estatura - **¡Escuchaste eso Izu-chan!** \- Soltó alegre Makoto para ir a abrazar a su cuñado.

Si, Hinata estuvo hace poco en una operación para sus feromonas, podían salir bien y sentir el aroma natural de los omegas y alfas o perder totalmente la posibilidad de oler, hasta los simples perfumes que olería cualquier persona sin importar su segundo sexo. Ayer le dijeron que si comenzaba a sentir supuestamente mañana los aromas naturales. Vaya su sorpresa al sentir por primera vez el aroma de alguien.

- **Es verdad** \- Soltó alegre en silencio, para después sentir una esencia de café dulzón y después ver a su hermano con una sonrisa.

- **Felicidades** \- Se abrazan mientras Makoto aún tenía su sonrisa alegre de lo que sucedió.

- **Ya entendí porque una vez Makoto dijo que aunque seas un soso tu aroma le decía todo sobre ti, es muy fuerte cuando lo sientes** \- Comentó bromista para molestar a su hermano mayor.

- **Sí, sí, lo que digas** \- Deja el abrazo de lado.

Makoto aun felicitaba a Hinata, mientras Kamukura miraba su celular de una forma seria.

- **Hey Hajime ¿No te juntarías con Komaeda a las doce?** \- Pregunto dudoso.

- **Si ¿Porque?** \- Pregunto dudoso aun con su sonrisa.

- **Pues al parecer hubo un error en el horario de todo el país y en verdad faltan unos minutos para que sea esa hora** \- Informó mientras mostraba una pequeña conversación con el alfa de su hermano donde informaba el suceso y que él tuvo la suerte de no ser afectado sobre ese error tecnológico.

El miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, estaba llegando tarde al encuentro después de supuestamente convivir con su hermano y su pareja antes que se hacen y vayan de luna de miel y no verlos por un mes. Si con esa excusa se escapó para hacerse el examen.

Sin pensarlo más se comió el pan rápidamente y al ahogarse se tomó el vaso de leche de un trago por parte de Naegi hace un rato. Al salir corriendo de la casa sin despedirse dejó a Makoto sorprendido mientras Kamukura no hacía ninguna expresión ante eso, como si se lo esperaba.

Hinata estaba corriendo, pero al sentir tantos aromas a su alrededor así que decidió bajar su velocidad e inhalar y exhalar de forma lenta para acostumbrarse a tantos aromas, nunca espero que la gran mayoría de omegas no supieran controlar su aroma, ya que por una extraña razón sentía el de los alfas lleno de feromonas dominante.

Pero, comenzó a sentir un olor nuevo, dulzón, cosquilleando en su nariz. Aunque se sentía bien decidió dejarlo de lado para solo ir hacia donde se juntaría con Nagito, pero mientras más caminaba más sentía ese aroma y por alguna razón comenzó a sentir una ansiedad por querer sentirla más, más y quien sabe, hundirse en ese delicioso olor.

Al entrar al parque fue extraño para él ver los cerezos aún desarrollándose, pero por alguna razón sentía el característico olor de los cerezos en flor, extraño, pero encantador. Se sentía en el cielo y demasiado atraído, como si, como si debería estar junto a la fuente de creación de ese fascinante olor.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que ese aroma era el de su destinado, ay no.

¿Dónde quedará su amor con Komaeda? No quería dejarlo, él lo amo aun siendo un defectuoso, así que decidió no dejar a Nagito por un simple alfa que provoca un dulce aroma. Aun estaría con Nagito, excepto si él decide irse con su omega destinado.

Pensar en el destinado de Nagito siempre es algo horrible, pero siempre se propone que si ese omega apareciera el iría con todo a la guerra por ese hermoso alfa de cabellos nube y de delicada contextura. El recuerdo de su piel desnuda en el baño termal es el que le más avergüenza ya que pudo analizar que solo tal vez, Nagito ya sentía algo hacia su persona y con eso olvido ese olor para ir a ese árbol donde besó por primera vez a su pareja.

Pero cada vez que se acercaba sentía más fuerte ese aroma, hasta que sintió como el aroma le envolvía y le pedía que fuera hacia su persona, pero toda esa molestia desapareció cuando vio a su alfa bajo el árbol.

Komaeda Nagito era el causante de esa aroma, no había muchas personas en esa parte del parque y las que estaban eran betas u omegas caminando tranquilamente.

Nagito era el único alfa, que miraba atentamente los preparativos de su cita junto a su omega. Con los nervios y los deseos de darle cariñitos a su omega en el aire, literalmente ya que Hinata sintió una extraña sensación.

Como si un viento de pétalos le besara la mejilla. Pétalos de cerezo.

Nagito era su destinado, lo apoyo aunque fuera un defectuoso y aunque supuestamente los alfas tienen olores fuertes demostrando su casta, el. Su destinado era suave, como su personalidad cuando esta junto a él.

Ver a su destinado mirar el celular nervioso por su llegada le hizo sentir en las nubes liberando su aroma de una sobremanera, demostrando que estaba ahí, admirando con amor a su alfa.

El aroma a esperanza llegó a Nagito para después mirar a Hinata mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa a su otra mitad.

Los cerezos no estaban en flor, pero si sus sentimientos.


End file.
